Ice Cream Sundaes and Chocolate Cake
by pimpleface
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Fan fiction based on life after the original Babysitter’s Club. Random musings on what ever happened to the kids Kristy, Claudia, Mary-Anne, Dawn and Stacey used to baby-sit for – their trials and tribulations, their lives and their loves
1. CHAPTER ONE Mr Sunshine

CHAPTER ONE – Mr. Sunshine  
  
Sitting on my bed with my legs crossed, I cleared my throat and announced, "This meeting will now come to order!" Either I wasn't saying it loud enough or I was being completely ignored, everyone in my room continued to chat away. "Ahem! Like I was saying – "  
  
Right in the middle of my sentence, my friend Vanessa Pike interrupted and cried in a shrill voice, "The faster we start on time, the quicker we get to dine!" With a goofy grin on her face, she held up a large bag of Lays Potato Chips and bag of gummy bears. On that note, silence filled the room and everyone turned to look at Vanessa with open mouths and shocked looks on all our faces. Almost at the exact same time, we all burst out laughing.  
  
"I thought you gave up on that whole rhyming thing ages ago!" I said, trying to catch my breath from laughing too much. Vanessa grinned.  
  
"Hey, it got everyone's attention, didn't it?"  
  
"Well, thank you," I said, smiling. "It's 5:30, guys... you know what that means."  
  
Five thirty every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon meant the official start of the Babysitter's Club meeting. A club which I can proudly say I, Charlotte Johanssen, is the president of. Yup, I've taken over the reins which the famous Miss Kristy Thomas, the founder of the club, once held. Let me tell you, they were definitely BIG shoes to fill and even I admit that it was pretty tough at first. After a year though, I think I've done pretty well.  
  
Kristy, Mary-Anne, Dawn, Stacey and Claudia all thought it would've been such a shame if they got rid of the club once they started their senior year at Stoneybrook High. They still loved baby-sitting of course, but they had so many other priorities to take care of, like college applications and graduating. That's when Kristy came to me and a couple of other girls to see if we wanted to carry on the great tradition that was the Babysitter's Club.  
  
First things first, I was kind of surprised that Kristy approached me to be the president of the club. I mean, I'm sort of quiet and can be shy at certain times, definitely the opposite of the loud, take-charge kind of person that Kristy was. But Stacey (who was my most favorite out of all the girls, and who's kind of like my older sister to me) assured me that Kristy had made a good choice. She told me that even though I was kind of quiet, I was smart, had a very strong head on my shoulders and could definitely be counted on in any situation. I knew that Kristy would never leave the club in the hands of someone unworthy, so the fact that she picked me was a really big honour.  
  
Who are the other people in the newly-formed club, you ask? Well, you've met Vanessa Pike. She's our very organized secretary. She loves writing, any kind of literature and poetry – so how could we say no when she practically begged to get that position? Our vice-president is Becca Ramsey, otherwise known as my very very very best friend in the entire world. Her sister Jessi was once part of the club, so Becca kind of already knew the ropes. Becca's the only one in the club who's currently attached. She's been going out with one of the Pike triplets, Jordan, for a couple of months now, and since she is my bestfriend, I'm super happy for the both of them. They make a really cute couple. The other two girls are Karen Brewer (who's our ever-trustful treasurer) and Jenny Prezzioso (our alternate officer). Both Karen and Jenny are both younger than the rest of us (I just turned sixteen last month!), but age isn't really an issue, we're all pretty close friends anyway.  
  
I guess now that you're all caught up, I can take you back to reality!  
  
Today was a pretty big day – the last day of school, in fact. I guess that's why we were all really excited and chatty, now that summer vacations were finally here after all the waiting. We went through what was a fairly regular meeting, talking about swimsuit shopping and pigging out on junk food in between calls. Soon enough, it was six o'clock and we had booked eight jobs for the week. Pretty good, if I do say so myself.  
  
Everyone got up and started to leave so I walked them downstairs and to the door.  
  
"'Bye guys! Have a great weekend!" I said, waving. Becca hung around for a couple of minutes after everyone else left. Sitting on the front steps, she started braiding my hair.  
  
"Do boys have absolutely no concept of time?" she said, scowling. I laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jordan said he'd be here to pick me up at six, on the dot. Those were his exact words. Do I see him anywhere?"  
  
"He'll be here! Chill out. It's not like he does this all the time. How are things going between you guys anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. I know it's been a few months, but I guess it'll always be weird just because we all grew up together, you know? I mean, he was there to witness the era of the infamous buck-teeth and nasty neon green tights." She pretended to shudder.  
  
"Yeah – but hey, he's still very into you despite of it, remember? Besides, I think it's sweet." Just then, a dark blue Ford Explorer stopped in front of my house. It was Jordan. He got out of the driver's seat with a very sour look on his face.  
  
"Charlotte, be very glad you don't have brothers. I had to practically rip Adam's hand off these keys. That jerk," he muttered. "He knew I had a date. Sorry about being late, Bec." Becca jumped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. That certainly seemed to brighten his sour mood.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to give that Adam a little talking to," she said jokingly, wrapping her hands around Jordan's waist. "So were heading off?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yup. We'll catch you later, Char?" Jordan said, nodding his head.  
  
"Definitely. Have fun you guys." I watched them walk hand in hand down my front walkway. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I yelled after them. Becca swirled around and stuck her tongue out at me while Jordan just looked back and grinned. They got into the SUV and waved as Jordan pulled away from the curb.  
  
It was almost six-thirty in the evening, but it was still really bright out. I gazed up at the cloudless sky and closed my eyes, just feeling the warm breeze. This was a definite sign that summer was here to stay – for a few months anyway.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sunshine. Looks like it's just you and me now. I wonder what you have planned for me this summer..." I whispered, smiling. 


	2. CHAPTER TWO Old Flames Never Die

CHAPTER TWO –Old Flames Never Die  
  
"I can't move on, I can't take it. She, she says we won't ma-a-ake it now," I sung under my breath to the All-American Rejects song that was blaring on my stereo. I propped my leg up on the swivel chair in front of my computer and proceeded to tie my hair up in a messy bun.  
  
"Trash... trash... trash," I mumbled, clicking the junk that was forever showing up in my Hotmail account.  
  
Then I saw it. Under an e-mail asking if I wanted a Viagra sample (gross!), there was an e-mail from someone who I hadn't heard from in a while: Jeff Schafer. Things between me and Jeff were -- well, let's just say... complicated, to say the least. Explanation? Well, we've dated. Just for a while though, about a year ago. It wasn't anything too serious, a simple fact which I kind of easily figured out after he told me he was moving back to California after living here in Stoneybrook for a couple of years. He said he still really liked me and everything, but that he missed everything that was there on West Coast. We never "officially" broke up. I guess we just kind of lost contact after a couple of months, both of us involved in our own separate lives. 'Separate' being the key word there. So, understandably, I was kind of surprised to get this e-mail from him.  
  
Click.  
  
YO! SHOUTOUT TO MAH HOMIE FROM DA EAST!  
  
HAHAH! WOULDN'T THAT BE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY TALKED LIKE THAT THEIR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE?  
  
SO HEY CHAR, WHAT'S UP? I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN A WHILE... I KINDA MISS HAVING ONE OF THE FEW CONNECTIONS I STILL HAVE WITH CONNECTICUT. GET IT? CONNECT-TION... CONNECT-TICUT?? HARDY HAR HAR. GEEZ, I BET YOU REALLY MISS MY AWESOME SENSE OF CRAPPY HUMOUR, HUH? ;)  
  
BUT SERIOUSLY. I HOPE THINGS ARE GOIN GOOD FOR YOU. I KNOW WE KINDA LEFT THINGS UP IN THE AIR AFTER I LEFT STONEYBROOK LAST YEAR -- BUT I'M REALLY THANKFUL YOU UNDERSTOOD THE SITUATION I WAS IN AND THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO LET ME GO WITHOUT ANY GRUDGES.  
  
I'VE BEEN THINKING A LOT ABOUT YOU LATELY, ACTUALLY. I GUESS THAT'S WHY I E- MAILED.  
  
I'M HEADING BACK EAST FOR SOME OF THE SUMMER TO SEE MY MOM -- MAYBE WE CAN GET TOGETHER AND FIGURE OUT WHERE WE STAND WITH EACH OTHER. I REALLY DID MEAN WHAT I SAID WHEN I TOLD YOU I MISSED YOU.  
  
I HOPE I GET TO TALK TO YOU SOON. SEE YA.  
  
THE J-MAN.  
  
Thank God for the invention of the cable modem. As soon as I finished reading Jeff's e-mail, I reached for my cordless phone and dialed Becca's number, knowing she was home. Aloud, I re-read the e-mail for her. Silence filled the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello? Still there?? Please say something... anything," I pleaded. "Right now isn't a really good time to pull the whole deaf-mute bit."  
  
"Well... do you still have feelings for him?" she asked slowly.  
  
"No!.... Well, maybe?.... I don't know! I'm so confused," I whined. "Why does he have to go and stir up old feelings in the first place? Dammit. He's the one who left. He's the one who chose to leave me."  
  
"Char, I thought you were okay with everything that happened? Why didn't you talk to me about this before?" Becca asked. I could tell she was genuinely worried. I heaved a sigh, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Being okay with it now doesn't mean it didn't really hurt me in the first place," I replied quietly. I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat. My eyes were stinging and I knew the tears would come in any second.  
  
Stupid e-mail. Stupid Jeff. I was supposed to be over him. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE Doofus and Booger Eaters

CHAPTER THREE – Doofus and Booger-Eaters  
  
I could hear the phone ringing in the downstairs kitchen as I lay four- month old Shawn down in his crib. I cringed, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Thank-you!" I whispered with relief as I tiptoed out into the hallway. I made my way into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Charlotte!" An excited Becca on the other end of the line greeted by practically shrieking in my ear.  
  
"Hi to you too, you doofus. You almost woke up Shawn!" I was baby-sitting one of our new charges, Shawn Goldman. Having him sleep deprived was not good business for our club.  
  
"Crap. Sooo sorry. But hey, I swear, you are so going to forget what just happened and you're going to love me more than you ever have... which I don't think it even possible, if you ask me. But whatever." I laughed.  
  
"Whoaaa. Slow down just a tiny a bit! What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Think: you, me, a couple of our very close friends at Sea City – for a whole long weekend."  
  
"By ourselves?" I scoffed. "As if any of our parents would actually let us all go alone." I opened the fridge door and took out a box of Tropicana orange juice.  
  
"A minor detail..." Becca replied, trailing off.  
  
"Excuse me? Minor?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine. Major detail," she groaned. "Well, Jordan's family will be there for two weeks this summer, like they've done for ages now. We can camp out at their place for one weekend. Jordan already offered if the parent's issue came up."  
  
"I don't know..." I replied, a bit skeptical.  
  
"C'mon, Char! A weekend on the beach with your best friends? .... It'll take your mind off the whole Jeff situation," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
I groaned. "Geez. Thanks for reminding me, doofus."  
  
"You're welcome, booger-eater."  
  
"Ew! Gross," I said, laughing. "I really don't like where this conversation is heading..." I could hear her laughing at the other end of the line. "Call me tomorrow night. I'll bring it up with my parents. We'll see how they handle it."  
  
"I'm crossing my fingers for ya!... Miss Booger-Eater." She quickly added before hanging up. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR Latissmus Dorsi

CHAPTER FOUR - Latissmus Dorsi  
  
The best thing about being sixteen? Definitely would be getting your license. I love driving so much that I sometimes even OFFER to go grocery shopping.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and it'd been a couple of days since Becca told me about the possible trip to Sea City. Call me chicken, but I was really freaking out at what my parents would say. It was two weeks 'til the long weekend, so I figured I'd better just suck it up – it was now or never.  
  
I grabbed the bagged groceries from the trunk of the Volkswagen Jetta my parents had gotten me for my birthday (oh, how I love my parents!) and struggled to get them through our back door. My Mom jumped up from the kitchen table and lunged to save a bag that was about to fall out of my grip.  
  
"Thank you!" I said, sheepishly grinning.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, honey?" my Mom asked, setting the bag down on the kitchen counter. "One at a time. Think of the strain you're putting on the trapezius and latissimus dorsi muscles on your back." Ahh, yes. There it was. My Mom, always the doctor. At work even at home.  
  
"Really. I'm fine." I assured her. Besides, there were more important things to talk about.  
  
I grabbed a carton of eggs and decided to approach the Sea City subject with the line I had rehearsed over and over again, all the way home from the grocery store.  
  
"So Mom... I know we didn't plan to do anything for the long weekend coming up – do you mind if I do something with the BSC and some other people?"  
  
"Oh, like a barbeque or pool party? No, of course not. That sounds like fun."  
  
"... Not exactly," I said slowly. I started playing with the lid of the ketchup bottle.  
  
"What do you mean?" my Mom asked, taking the bottle out of my hands.  
  
"More like.... a trip." Mom shot me a surprised, inquiring look.  
  
"What kind of trip?" she asked warily.  
  
"One to Sea City?" I replied. I tried to read the look on her face and got nothing. "Before you say anything, you don't have to worry about supervision. I know we're all just barely sixteen, so Mr. and Mrs. Pike will be there," I rushed, adding, "And we'll all be extra responsible on the road... and while we're there, of course!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Please?? You have to let me go – Wait. What?"  
  
"I'll have to talk to your Dad, of course, but there'll be no objections from me."  
  
"Are you joking? You're joking." My Mom smiled and shook her head. I was dumbfounded. I could not believe this.  
  
"B-but what happened last winter? The ski trip to Vermont?"  
  
"That was very different. One, it was winter – the roads would've been tough even for an adult. Two, that was for two weeks. Three days is really no big deal. Three, we weren't too trusting of the adult supervision that time. In this case, we've know the Pikes for ages. Plus, believe it or not kiddo, your father and I do trust you."  
  
My parents have always been really over-protective over the years, so this was definitely big. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I rushed over to my Mom and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, grinning. "I'm going to call Becca right now and tell her the great news."  
  
Just at that moment, my Dad came in from the dining room.  
  
"What's this 'great news'?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Oh, just that I have THE best parents in the entire world," I said, giving him a hug.  
  
My Dad stood there with the biggest look of confusion on his face. I laughed and raced upstairs to my room, leaving my Mom to do all the explaining. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE Joe ‘n Moe’s

CHAPTER FIVE – Joe 'n Moe's  
  
I slammed the door of my Jetta and took off my sunglasses, securing them into my hair. I grinned as I saw all my friends crowded in the Pike's driveway along with luggage bags, sports equipment and coolers. It was a gorgeous Friday afternoon – the trip couldn't have started out any better.  
  
"Char! Perfect! You're here!" Vanessa cried, thankfully. "We're having a tad bit of a problem, trying to figure out who's going in who's car."  
  
There were nine of us all together who were taking the trip to the Jersey shore: all the members of the BSC, the Pike triplets and their friend Craig Sheffield. Thankfully, since it was the long weekend, most of our clients had either planned their own trips or just wanted to spend time with their kids at home.  
  
"Um, I can fit three other people in my car. Then there'll be space for all the extra stuff that can't fit in the SUV," I offered.  
  
"'Extra' being Jenny's half dozen designer bathing suits she brought along for the three days," Karen snickered. Jenny, famously known for being very spoiled, blushed. Karen and Jenny despised each other when they first met as kids, but over time formed a really great friendship. They do pick on each other at times though – this being one of them.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I haven't been wearing the same one since gradeschool!" Jenny countered back, laughing and playfully pushing Karen. Karen had a mock look of anger on her face as Adam cried,  
  
"Ooooh! Burn! Good one, Prezzioso," raising his arm for a high-five. They slapped hands as Karen looked on with an exaggerated pout.  
  
"Aww, don't worry -- we still like you, Brewer," Adam said, smiling and draping his arm around Karen's shoulder. He started tickling her but Karen quickly got away from the hold he had on her.  
  
"Okay! Settle down, peeps," Vanessa said, smiling but raising her voice.  
  
We hashed out a couple of seating plans and decided on one that seemed to work out the best. Jordan, Becca, Vanessa, Adam and Craig would be in the Explorer. Karen and Jenny would be riding with me, along with Byron in the front seat, who would be our navigator (in case the two cars got separated) and the alternate driver. We managed to get everything settled in both cars and were soon pulling out of the Pike's driveway.  
  
In the Explorer ahead of us, we could hear Adam yelling, "Seeeeaaa City, heeeere we come!" with Craig howling like a mad dog through the rolled down windows. We could also hear a noticeably irritated Vanessa, shrieking,  
  
"GUYS! Shut the HELL up!!"

---  
  
We had been driving down the interstate for quite a while, when Byron turned down the volume of my car stereo to answer his cell phone. It was Becca, telling us they were hungry and wanted to stop at a diner five minutes past the next exit to grab a snack. We decided it was the perfect time for a pit-stop since we were getting pretty hungry ourselves. The Explorer was already parked in the parking lot when we got to Joe 'n Moe's, a cute diner that looked like it had popped out of a fiftie's movie.  
  
".. And an extra large order of chilli fries to go with those cheeseburgers and oh, two large Cokes." Craig had just finished giving his order to the waitress as we walked in the diner.  
  
"Man, I thought we said 'snack,'" Byron said, laughing.  
  
"Hey," Craig said, raising both his hands, palms up, "a growing boy needs his energy."  
  
"And apparently a whole lotta grease to go with it," Jenny said, crinkling her nose. Laughing, we grabbed the booth right next to theirs and settled in with our menus.  
  
"Any suggestions?" I asked Byron, scanning the desserts list.  
  
"Yeah, they have really good strawberry-rhubarb pie here. You should give it a try," he replied, just as the waitress dropped by our booth. She took all our orders and our drinks came a few minutes later.  
  
"What's with all the coffees, ladies?" Byron asked, motioning to the cups of black coffees in front of Karen and Jenny.  
  
"Like, ohmigod Byron! Didn't you know? Like, coffee's the new 'in' thing right now!" I said in my best valley girl accent. Byron laughed as both Jenny and Karen shot me dirty looks.  
  
"Well, here's the thing," Jenny began. "At the end of the year, Karen and I were waaaay behind in Mr. Webber's math class, right? So here we were, cramming like CRAZY for the final, at Karen's one night and Miss Smarty- Pants here suggests we drink really strong coffee to keep us from falling asleep. It worked perfectly for that one night – the only problem is, now we can't stop."  
  
Byron almost choked on his Coke and laughed, "What do you mean 'now we can't stop'?"  
  
"That's just it. It's weird – like we're addicted to it," Karen replied, opening up packets of sugar.  
  
"Any thoughts of going into rehab?," Byron teased.  
  
"Nope – just the twelve step program," Jenny retorted, grinning. The waitress came back with our orders and we dug in. Just like Byron had said, the pie was terrific.  
  
We spent about half an hour at the diner, most of which was spent waiting for Craig to finish his gigantic order of food. Soon enough, we were hitting the road again.  
  
As I was walking to my car in the parking lot, I heard someone run up behind me and say,  
  
"Hey!" Before I could turn around, I felt someone grab hold of my hand.  
  
It was Byron. I was caught off-guard by the somewhat intimate gesture of hand-holding and I guess my facial expression mimicked what I was feeling, because Byron took one look at my face and quickly dropped my hand. I tried to regain my composure and asked,  
  
"Uh, what's up?"  
  
"You should let me drive the rest of the way. That's what I'm there for, right?" he replied.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I guess – only if you really want to."  
  
"Great." He stood there, grinning. I looked around the parking lot, wondering why we were still awkwardly standing there, with him grinning at me. "The keys?...." Byron finally said. I blushed. Right. The keys. I tossed them over to him.  
  
"Definitely a good thing that you're letting me drive, Charlotte. You're way too spaced out right now," Byron teased, laughing. "Maybe that pie did something to you." He slid into the driver's seat just as Jenny and Karen walked out of the diner. They were each carrying disposable cups of what I could only assume was coffee.  
  
"What??" Karen cried, as I watched them, shaking my head. "I told you! We're addicted!" I laughed, following them to my car and got into the front seat.  
  
"Ready to go, ladies?" Byron asked, adjusting the rear view mirror.  
  
"Yes, sir," I said, pretending to salute him as he was pulling out of the parking lot. Smiling, he looked over at me and winked.  
  
For the second time that day, I was caught off guard. This time it was from the fact that I suddenly felt something in my tummy do a little flip.  
  
"I must be going insane," I thought to myself. "This is Byron Pike we're talking about..."  
  
I quickly shook off any thoughts of Byron and gazed into the busy highway.


	6. CHAPTER SIX The Yellow House With The W...

CHAPTER SIX - The Yellow House With The White Trim  
  
"You have a really good voice," I heard a quiet voice say.  
  
"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and saw that we were inching along the highway, like we had been for the past fifteen minutes, stuck in traffic.  
  
"Your voice. You sing really well," Byron repeated, drumming his fingers on the driving wheel.  
  
"Oh." I didn't even realize it, but I was singing along to Evanescence's _'My Immortal' _that was playing from the burnt mix CD that was in the stereo. I turned around in my seat and was surprised to see that Karen and Jenny had fallen asleep, despite all the coffee they had just consumed.  
  
"It's a kinda depressing song, isn't it?" Byron asked, changing the subject when I didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah. I've heard that it's about trying to deal someone's death," I replied. "Whichever way you take it though, I think it centres around losing this immense love you once had. The song's just really haunting.. I guess that's why I like it so much."  
  
"Speaking from personal experiences?" Byron slowly asked, looking at me inquiringly. I searched his eyes for any signs of teasing or mischief. He seemed serious.  
  
"I – No. Well, not really," I answered, pulling myself away from his gaze. I was starting to get that same weird feeling in my stomach again.  
  
"I just think it's really sad how someone can put 150% of themselves into something, only to lose it all in the end," he remarked.  
  
"Speaking from personal experience?" I mimicked, jokingly -- though somewhere inside of me, I knew I was partly serious and wanted to know the answer. I had grown up with Byron and his brothers my whole life, and yet surprisingly knew little about them. I mean, we'd always hang out, joke around and everything – but I knew little of who they really were as individuals. Adam and Jordan were always the loud jokesters and Byron was the relatively quieter one, the easiest to talk to. Yet he still remained a mystery to me, even after all these years.  
  
"Not really," he replied, chuckling.  
  
"So, what?" I asked mischievously. "You're not going to divulge any secrets from the mystery that is Byron Pike?" He laughed. We were finally free of traffic and were gaining speed down the interstate.  
  
"Um, maybe not just right now," he replied, with a twinkle in his eye. "What about you? Any secrets?"  
  
"Hmm..." I said playfully. "Oh! I know one! I secretly like to drink milk straight from the carton when no one's looking."  
  
"Not exactly what I was looking for – but I'll take it," he replied, grinning. "Oh hey! There it is!" He motioned over to the sign that read SEA CITY, EXIT 15 KM.  
  
Soon enough, we were driving off the exit ramp and I rolled the down the windows, to smell and feel the fresh sea air blowing by.  
  
"Oh hey, we're here," I heard Jenny pipe up from the backseat.  
  
"Wake up Karen, I doubt she'd want to miss this," I murmured, already enticed by everything I was seeing. The bustle of people, the stores and restaurants. I could see the boardwalk not too far off in the distance, with a Ferris Wheel and rollercoaster looming up above. I could hear the sounds of waves and of the kids as they played on the sandy beaches.  
  
The ocean couldn't have been more gorgeous, a gleaming blue that filled the horizon.

---  
  
Byron drove through the streets of Sea City and soon enough turned into a driveway which was at the back of a large, very old-fashioned house, painted yellow with a white trim. Just as we all got out of my car to stretch our legs, the Explorer pulled up next to us.  
  
"I love it already!" Becca cried, grinning, jumping out from the back seat.  
  
"Hi guys!" It was Mrs. Pike, greeting us with a smile from the back door. "Bring everything in. The bedrooms are upstairs. Arrange yourselves accordingly. Just one rule to abide by: girls and boys must be in separate rooms altogether." She was eyeing Becca and Jordan, with a twinkle in her eye. Becca blushed.  
  
Byron popped the trunk and I grabbed my Nike sports bag and messenger bag. All the girls lugged their stuff to the third floor, where there were a couple of empty rooms.  
  
"We call this one!" Becca said, pulling me and Vanessa inside a room with three twin beds and a window seat that faced the front of the house and had a gorgeous view of the ocean. It was close to sundown, so I reminded myself to get my camera ready for when sunset came around – I imagined it to be an unbelievable view from there.  
  
Becca, Vanessa and I began to unpack and started chatting about all the things we just had to do before leaving on Monday. A knock came to our door a few minutes later. It was Jordan, popping his head through the door opening.  
  
"Hey. You guys done?" he asked.  
  
"Almost," I replied, folding my last tank top and placing it in the bureau drawer. Becca had just finished helping Vanessa hang our windbreakers in the closet.  
  
"Great. My Dad planned a welcome barbeque for all of us. It's almost ready, and mostly everyone's out on the front porch."  
  
"Mmm.. so that's what smells so good," Becca replied.  
  
We followed Jordan downstairs and could hear a lively chatter through the french doors which opened out into the front porch.  
  
"Ah! The last of our guests are here," Mr. Pike announced as he saw us. He was wearing a really goofy chef's hat and an apron that said, 'Humour me. Just pretend you like it.' I couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
All the Pike's were there, minus Mallory who I found out later was away at college, taking summer courses. Nicky, Claire and Margo were all very tanned, still in their bathing suits, obviously just fresh out of the water. They seemed very excited to have more company around the house. Vanessa handed us glasses of fruit punch as Mrs. Pike loudly cleared her throat and raised her glass.  
  
"A toast! To a wonderful long weekend with friends and family!" she announced, grinning.  
  
"And," I added, "a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Pike! To say a very gracious thank you for welcoming all of us into their home."  
  
"Here, here!" everyone cried, laughing. We all clinked glasses and gathered around the table which was filled with enough salad, hamburgers, hot dogs and chips to feed an entire army.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN Sand Phobia

CHAPTER SEVEN - Sand Phobia

Bright streams of sunlight were pouring through the windows as I opened my eyes and yawned. Even though I was well energized from a full-night's sleep, I lay in bed for a few more moments, just listening to the rolling waves of the nearby ocean.   
  
I sat up and couldn't stay in bed any longer. The thought of a full day at the beach added to my excitement as I tiptoed around, getting ready for the day, trying not to wake the sleeping Vanessa and Becca. In capris and a red graphic t-shirt that said 'You Lookin' At Me?", I pulled on my black Stoneybrook High School hoodie and made my way downstairs. It looked like everyone was still in bed, so I decided to head outside and take an early walk on the beach.

Barefooted, I let my toes sink into the still-cool sand as I approached the shore. I stood as close as I could to the water without getting my feet wet and just stared out into the ocean, feeling the cool morning breeze. After a few minutes, I turned around and headed back towards the house. As I got closer, I saw Byron sitting on the porch steps.   
  
"'Morning," I greeted with a smile, taking a seat next to him. "How long have you been sitting here for?" He looked like he had just literally rolled out of bed, still in his plaid pajama pants, his hair messy and all over the place. I had the weirdest urge to run my fingers through it.   
  
"Not long. You?" he asked as he half-hazardly ran his hand through his brown locks.

"A couple of minutes," I replied, leaning backwards on my arms. "I wanted to catch seeing the beach before it got too crowded."   
  
"I know what you mean. This place'll be really packed in a few hours, being a long weekend and all." I nodded as I watched an old couple stroll by hand in hand.   
  
"There's actually a neat little place I go to when I'm here and just want to escape from everything," Byron added, looking over at me.   
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"I can show you sometime while we're out here," he offered, holding my gaze in his.  
  
"... I'd like that," I replied with a smile.  
  
We heard the front door open, so we both turned around and saw Becca step outside.  
  
"Hey, early birds," she greeted, leaning on the porch railing. "What're you two chatting about?"  
  
"About how nice it was when things were _quiet_," Byron replied pointedly at Becca, grinning. He got up and added, "I should get dressed. See you guys at breakfast."   
  
"Yeah. And do something about that hair while you're at it, will you?" Becca teased as he walked into the house. She sat down in his place and turned to face me. "So what was that all about?" she asked, her eyes wide. I looked at her blankly.

"C'mon! There's no fooling me, missy," Becca said. "I stole a quick look through the window before coming out here. You guys were looking at each other like you were all into each other." Then she gasped, "You _like_ him!"  
  
"How 'bout we go see if Mrs. Pike needs any help with breakfast," I said, blushing, changing the subject as I started to get up.   
  
"How 'bout you sit your ass back down and tell me what's going on between you two!," Becca replied, pulling me back down. I groaned.  
  
"Becca, you know you'd be the first to know if anything was going on. And that's just it – there's nothing's going on. Honestly, I don't even know if I really do like him or not. Maybe I just want to get to know him more. Maybe he feels the same way. Maybe he just wants to get to know me better."  
  
"Okay, okay! Sorry! I won't force anything!" I raised an eyebrow, not believing her, thinking back to our junior high days when she'd somehow find a way to meddle after I'd revealed my Crush of the Month to her in secrecy. "Promise!" she cried. "But wait, wouldn't that be fabulous though? A double wedding – you and Byron, me and Jordan!" she squealed. "That would be soo romantic!!" I rolled my eyes in response.  
  
"Here we go again..." I muttered as Becca, in her own little world, went on to describe _n detail_, this 'double wedding' she had formed in her crazy little head.

---  
  
A huge glob of sunscreen from the bottle plopped into my palm and I started rubbing it on my arms.   
  
"Need a help there?" Craig teased in a creepy little voice, rubbing his hands together. He was sitting on a beach chair next to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.brbr  
  
"No, th_ank you_. But I'm sure the triplets need help with that cooler they're dragging like mules over the sand," I pointed out, nodding my head towards their direction.   
  
"But you're _suuuuure_ I can't help _you_ in _any_ way possible? Maybe get some of that sunscreen on your back?" he continued on in his eerie voice.  
  
"Ew. Creepoid. Go away." I said, laughing. He jogged over to the rest of the guys as Becca stood behind me and leaned her head close to mine.  
  
"Boy, looks like you have your hands full of guys this weekend, huh Char?" she teased. I shot her a dirty look and she shrieked and jumped back, as I tried to wipe the rest of the sunscreen in my hand on her arm.   
  
The beach was crowded and understandably so, with the sun shining brightly in the cloudless sky and the heat rising off the hot sand. All the girls had stripped down to our bikinis. Mine a cute blue and white A-lined floral string bikini I had just bought a week before. I proceeded to tie my long brown hair up in a bun.  
  
The guys reached our spot on the beach, struggling with the coolers filled with iced drinks and snacks. They plopped down under the umbrellas, wiped the sweat off their brows and took off their shirts. I couldn't help but admire their fit upper bodies which weren't _too_ bulky, unlike those of guys who spent every waking hour working out in the gym.   
  
We all sat around and chatted for a bit, debating whether or not to go in the water yet. Becca and I started to volley the volleyball between the two of us.  
  
"Hey Jordan," Adam suddenly piped up. "Remember when we were like ten and we had this issue with Byron being a huge wuss?" Adam recalled, laughing. Byron punched him in the arm. Guys can be so cruel to each other.  
  
"Shut up, dumb-ass," Byron retorted.  
  
"Yeah! The 'fraidy cat wouldn't go on the stupid Haunted House ride," Jordan chuckled. "Or even go in the water even though he knew how to swim." Adam and Craig hooted with laughter.  
  
"Hmm.. Looks like today's pick on Byron day," Becca noted with a smile, sitting down in Jordan's lap. I tossed the volleyball in my hand.  
  
"I bet you were terrified of the sand too, huh Byron?" I added, grinning, and playfully kicking sand into his lap.  
  
"Oh. That's low," Byron replied with a grin. "You're gonna get it now, Charlotte."   
  
Before I knew it, he rushed me and grabbed me by my legs, draping me over his shoulder. I shrieked with laughter as he ran towards the shore and straight into the water. I knew he was going to throw me in, so when we got in fairly deep, I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to drag him down with me. There was a huge splash as we both hit the water. Thankfully enough, I didn't lose my bikini top.  
  
"Uh, that wasn't supposed to happen that way," Byron said, laughing, slicking his wet hair back as I reached the surface.  
  
"That'll teach you not to mess with me," I joked, splashing him.  
  
"Oh yeah?" He swam towards me and took me by the waist, pulling me closer to him, our bodies touching and our faces less than an inch apart. My heart started racing as I stared into his smiling eyes.  
  
"For payback," he whispered, grinning, then quickly lifted me up and threw me back in the water with a splash. I spluttered underwater and got back up to the surface, just in time to see the rest of the gang swimming towards us, Becca getting there first and dunking Byron. My heart was still racing as I waded through the water, making my way back to our spot on the sand.

"Hey Charlotte! Are you okay?" Byron called out, running through the waves to catch up to me. I cringed as my heart jumped and started beating ten times faster. He was the last person I wanted to speak to at that moment. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, standing in front of me, drenched and dripping with water which, weird enough, made him even more attractive. I avoided his gaze.  
  
"Uh, N-No. I'm fine. Thanks. I just – I needed to use to bathroom," I lied, walking around him and heading for the house.  
  
"Oh -- Okay." He said something else, but I was too caught up in the thoughts racing through my mind to hear what he said.  
  
I was definitely dazed and confused. There was no denying anymore.  
  
I was falling for Byron Pike -- _big time._


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT Ice Cream Sundaes

_A/N: hi guys! two new chapters are up! sorry it's been a while... i haven't been in the best writing mood – for a while there, i couldn't think of the right way to continue this fanfic, but i hope you like it though! thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.  
_  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - Ice Cream Sundae

I watched Craig with disgust as he shoved one end of his second 30 centimetre hot dog slathered with ketchup, mustard and sauerkraut into his mouth. He looked up at me and said in between chews,  
  
"What?! A guy can't eat in privacy?" I was in full view of the already chewed food in his mouth. Gross. I slowly slid a paper napkin over to him. "Thanks," he said, grinning. Splurts of mustard formed at the corners of his mouth. SUPER gross.

I had to look away and pushed my half-eaten hamburger to the side. I definitely could not have another bite with Craig sitting in front of me.   
  
We were at Hercules' Hot Dogs later on that day, planning a Saturday night out on the pier for the rest of the evening.   
  
Due to the events that transpired at the beach earlier that morning, I had strategically planned to avoid Byron as much as possible or, in the worst case scenario, put of a front and pretend nothing was different – pretend that I hadn't fallen for one of my closest friends. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.  
  
I looked up at Byron, who was sitting a couple of seats away, across from me. He was laughing at something Karen had said.   
  
I found it weird that I hadn't noticed before that exact moment, how cute his smile was or how addictive his laugh was to me. I found myself smiling, despite myself, despite of the new and confusing emotions I was feeling inside.

Byron suddenly looked up in my direction and smiled when he saw me looking at him. I quickly looked away, flustered and blushing. I attempted to compose myself, picking up a random conversation with Vanessa, who was sitting next to me.   
  
This was all too weird for me.  
  
---  
  
We spent about an hour and a half at Hercules' Hot Dogs and spent another couple of minutes looking around in the souvenir shops before heading for the pier.

In the third store we stopped at, as I picked up a cute little dolphin made up of shells from it's display case, I heard my stomach do a little rumble. I realized then that I was getting pretty hungry, after only eating half of that burger at Hercules'.   
  
I peered outside the shop window and saw that the Ice-Cream Palace was just a couple of stores away. I told my friends that I was going to go and quickly pick up something to eat and asked if anyone wanted to come with me. To my luck, everyone was still full – except, of course, Byron, who wholeheartedly accepted my offer. I groaned inwardly.

"Great," I thought to myself. "Awkwardness, here we come!"

We decided to all meet up at the arcade entrance in thirty minutes.  
  
Byron and I walked along silently, dodging people on the crowded sidewalk. The Ice-Cream Palace was fairly busy, so we stood around for a while, trying to get a good look at the posted menu before deciding what to get.  
  
"One brownie fudge sundae, please," I said as we reached the front of the line. The blonde girl on the other side of the counter, with the name tag that read 'Kaye,' asked if there was anything else. "Do you know what you want yet, Byron?" I asked, turning around. Those were probably the first eight words I had spoken to him the whole afternoon.  
  
"Yeah. The mango swirl sounds good," he replied.  
  
"Okay, so one mango swirl, too. Thanks," I added, facing the cashier. We stood around for a while longer, waiting for our orders to be filled.

Dear lord, the awkward silence was _killing_ me! Though I _really _didn't know what else there was to say.   
  
Why was it that just a few hours ago I could talk to this guy so freely and without hesitation – and here I was, searching my head for something half decent to say??  
  
Thankfully, the waitress came back not a moment too soon with our orders. My eyes looked longing at the mounds of chocolate ice-cream drenched in hot fudge.  
  
"Here's your brownie fudge sundae -- and your boyfriend's mango swirl," the blonde Kaye said casually, handing Byron's order over to him. I blushed a bright red. "Will that be cash or credit?"   
  
"He's – He's not...," I started, getting flustered.  
  
"I'll get this one, okay? My treat," Byron offered, interrupting me and taking out his wallet. I was so caught off guard that I couldn't do anything else besides nod my head.


	9. CHAPTER NINE Transparent

CHAPTER NINE - Transparent

"Hey Char, don't look so disgusted at the thought of someone mistaking me for your significant other," Byron said, laughing, holding the door open for me as we stepped outside.  
  
"N-No! It's not that!" I protested, blushing even more.

"Suuure," Byron said, as he took a seat at one of the empty tables out on the sidewalk. "Really now, would that be _such_ a bad thing?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye. There was definitely no other choice but to abandon my plan of trying to avoid him.  
  
"I don't know... You tell me." I said with a sly (but _very_ nervous) grin as I sat down across from him. Wow. I was openly flirting with Mr. Byron Pike. Even more impressive was my success at not blubbering like a complete idiot.  
  
"Ahh – there it is! There's the old Charlotte!... I was beginning to miss her," Byron said, smiling. "So what's up? It seems like you've been avoiding me the whole day. I thought you were pissed off at me or something."  
  
"I – I was just... thinking... trying to figure some things out," I replied, swallowing a huge spoonful of delicious chocolate ice-cream.  
  
"Okaaay... But that doesn't really make much sense," Byron noted, looking at me thoughtfully. "Unless –"  
  
"Unless what?" I stared down at my sundae, swirling the hot fudge around in the cup.  
  
"Well, unless you were thinking about _me_. Trying to figure _me _out." My heart skipped a beat. Geez, was I _that_ transparent? I should've followed my initial plan – to shut my mouth.  
  
"Are you _that_ conceited, Byron?" I scoffed, recovering from my slight fumble.  
  
He laughed. "Nope. It's just a thought," he replied, grinning. "But we should go. Everyone's probably waiting." I checked my watch and we were indeed a little late. It was even getting a little dark outside. We both got up and slowly started walking towards the arcade area.  
  
"So hey, just in case it happens again..." Byron said, looking over at me. "I'm _begging_ you not to look so grossed out when someone suggests the idea that I _could_ be your boyfriend. That really can do a huge amount of damage to a guy's ego." I laughed.  
  
"Seriously. I mean, come on!" he continued. "I'm nice, I treat girls better than most guys out there and hey, I'm not _too_ bad looking, right?" He looked over at me for confirmation.  
  
"Relative to what? A dog? Then sure," I joked, grinning. He laughed and playfully pushed me away.  
  
"Shut yo' mouth, foo'!" he retorted. But then after a few moments, he added, "I guess I'll take you making fun of me over you trying to avoid me." I smiled and Byron draped his arm across my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.  
  
"I like you, Char. I really do. You're a cool chick," he said.

"I like you too. You're not too bad yourself, Byron." I replied, biting my tongue to keep me from screaming what I really wanted to tell him at that moment: "_LIKE_ YOU?! I THINK I'M FALLING _IN LOVE_ WITH YOU, YOU FOOL!!"

From that moment, I decided to change my original plan. Why be afraid of something that can't be bad for me in every aspect I could think of? To think about it, the worst thing that could happen would be staying friends with him. That wasn't bad in _any_ sense.

He kept his arm on my shoulders for a second longer, then we came in view of our friends who were waiting for us, obviously very impatient. Jordan, Adam and Craig came running towards us with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, getting worried myself.  
  
"Man, we wasted thirty bucks on this frickin game that we KNOW Byron can beat," Adam said desperately. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Dumb-ass! You know those games are rigged," Byron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah! And that's why we need to get our money back! That's why we need the star pitcher on our baseball team!" Craig cried, roughly massaging Byron's shoulders. Byron shrugged him off.  
  
"Come off it. I'll give it a try." He started walking ahead of me with the guys. Becca linked her arm in mine when I reached her. We fell behind the rest of our group.  
  
"So, what took you guys so long? Been smooching under the stars?" she teased. I caught her up with everything that happened in excited whispers.  
  
"Wow. This can definitely only get better! I have news!" she announced, with a grin. I looked at her inquiringly. "Apparently, Mr. Byron has been asking a lot of questions about you. This is from his brother, so it's a fairly reliable source." I gaped at her open mouthed, but quickly closed it.  
  
"Wait. That doesn't really mean anything though," I said, after considering it.

"It does if you consider WHAT he's asking," Becca said knowingly. "He's been asking if you're interested in anyone right now, about your past relationships..."  
  
"Or lack of them?" I interrupted, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, shush! But this is GOOD! You like him. He likes you. This is perfect!"  
  
"Ohhhh no you don't," I replied. "Before you go on with all that double wedding crap again. Let's just take it slowly. Nothing's set in stone yet, remember?"  
  
"Right. But swear that I'm the first person you're going to tell if anything happens. ANYTHING."  
  
"Of course, bestfriend." I said, grinning.

We stopped walking and realized we had caught up with our friends who were standing around a tented booth, watching Byron trying to win the guys' money back. It was one of those silly games where you tried to knock over a stack of milk bottles.   
  
Byron was tossing an old baseball in his hand when he looked over at us and I found him staring at me straight in the eye. He smiled and nodded towards the ball in his hand.  
  
I smiled back. If that moment had been part of one of those old black and white films, I SO could've pictured him saying in a deep Southern drawl, "This one's for you, sweetheart." I quietly laughed at the thought.

In one quick motion, Byron looked back at the stack of bottles, threw the ball with all his energy and the whole thing came crashing down.


	10. CHAPTER TEN Dexter

> _A/N: whoa! people still read this fan fic?? i thought this was a lost cause! i've been getting less and less reviews! =( anyway, i've updated for those people who've stuck around to see how this one ends. i've been hesitant in posting all the new chapters one by one, so please bear with me and my lateness. i've decided to post a whole load of chapters, hoping it'll be suffice for the next four weeks that i'll be away on vacation. mmm... sunshine and tropical beaches.. i'm all set to go!! thanks again to all you wonderful people who've taken time out of their_ _day to read my not- so-wonderful fan fic. heh. =) enjoy!  
  
p.s. PLEASE review after you read. i'm only going to continue writing if i know at least a few people will be reading. so just leave a quick note, if you want me to continue after these chapters! thanks guys!  
_  
CHAPTER TEN – Dexter  
  
I leaned back in my beach chair and sighed. Another gorgeous day at the beach. The sun was shining and sky was a cloudless bright blue.  
  
I closed my eyes and my thoughts wandered off as I began to think about the events that transpired last night at the pier. We played a couple more games at the arcade and all decided to go on a few rides afterwards. I think we all had a terrific time.  
  
Thankfully, there was no more awkwardness between me and Byron. That made the whole night a billion times better. I think we established the fact that we'll always be friends – so whatever happens next (if anything ever does happen) will be up to us... or fate, whichever way you want to put it.  
  
I was all giggly the whole night, as we both kept sneaking glances and smiles at each other. On the Ferris Wheel ride, he asked if he could sit next to me, I stuttered a surprised "Sure."  
  
I know what you're expecting – that rides on a Ferris Wheel are always uber- romantic, like they make it so in romantic chick flicks or TV shows. Boy, you couldn't be more wrong that night. With Craig and Adam in the seat below us making rude farting noises every 10 seconds, any thoughts of a romantic notion was definitely out. Instead, we spent the whole ride laughing, as he told me all the other stupid and crazy pranks him and his brothers had pulled over the years.  
  
I smiled, remembering back.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" I opened my eyes and saw Byron walking towards me, dripping wet.  
  
"Your face," I said with a smirk, as I threw him his towel. He chuckled and caught the towel with one hand.  
  
"Not one of your best come-backs, but I'll take it." He sat down in the beach chair next to me and started wiping himself off. "Adam and Craig are still goofing off in the water. Where'd everyone else go?"  
  
"Um, Becca and Jordan are off somewhere together. And I think the girls went off to scout for cute lifeguards." Byron laughed as he put a shirt on over his swimming trunks.  
  
"Uh-huh. And how come you're not off with them?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I grinned.  
  
"Lifeguard's aren't my type," I replied simply.  
  
"Oh yeah? So what is your type?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Why so interested, Byron?" I grinned wider. He looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Uh – for future reference," he replied. I nodded slowly and got all giddy inside again. I tried hard to suppress it, so that I wouldn't look like such an air head.  
  
Byron suddenly stood up and stuck his hand out. I looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"I want to show you something," he said, smiling. Even though I was confused, I trusted him. So I tentatively took his hand and he pulled me up slowly. Still hand in hand, we walked across the sand, away from the shore.  
  
It was good that I was wearing my flip flops, along with a shirt and a pair of shorts over my bikini -- or else I would've been_ very_ self-conscious. We passed people on the crowded sidewalk as we walked to practically the other side of the town. I kept asking where we were going, but Byron just smiled mysteriously.  
  
After a few minutes, we stepped off the asphalt and onto sand again. We rounded the corner and I finally understood where he'd taken me.  
  
"This was the place you told me about," I breathed. It was gorgeous. The water was so calm and serene. Small ripples replaced the waves that crashed and foamed on the shore of the beach. It was also practically empty of people. The only ones I saw for miles was an older couple walking their dog. Very much unlike the over-crowded beach where we had come from.  
  
"Yeah. It's nice, huh?" Byron let go of my hand and waded in the water to his knees. I followed him, taking off my flip flops. "The water's all calm because it's the bay area of Sea City. You see that?" he asked, pointing. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun and gazed across the water to where he was pointing. "You can see the rest of New Jersey."  
  
"Oh, cool. This is so nice."  
  
"Yeah?" He turned and faced me.  
  
"Yeah." I replied softly, looking in his eyes. "Thank you for taking me out here." I felt like I had gotten such a huge honour that he took me to this place. It was like he was sharing a secret place that no one else really knew about, something that was so personal to him.  
  
So there we were, gazing into each others eyes. I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't dying for him to kiss me right at that moment. Maybe mental telepathy really does works, because he reached up and gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Then he started to lean his head slowly forward, our lips only inches apart. I closed my eyes – and then got _splashed_!  
  
I jumped away and shrieked as the water seeped through my shirt.  
  
I was confused for a quick second and then heard loud barking. I looked down and saw this large German Shepherd jumping around, disturbing the calm water. Byron and I looked at each other and laughed. We were completely drenched.  
  
"Dexter! Dexter! Come 'ere boy!" I heard a male voice shouting. The dog perked up his ears and turned back around. I looked up and saw the couple I had seen earlier. They both gave us apologetic looks as they approached us.  
  
"We're so sorry. We looked away for a second and he got out of his leash," the woman explained, trying to fit the leash around the dog's neck.  
  
"It's okay," Byron replied, smiling.  
  
"I hope we didn't ruin anything," the guy said, grinning back knowingly. Byron and I both blushed and looked away. The woman gently slapped him.  
  
"Now why would you go and say something idiotic like that?" she scolded him and then turned to us. "Again, we're very sorry. I hope that somehow we can make it up to you. You're sopping wet!"  
  
"No, we're okay. There's no need, ma'am," I replied sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, really," Byron piped up.  
  
"Okay – only if you're sure," she said, hesitantly. "Well, we'll see you kids around then." With a wave, they continued off down the shore.  
  
"Should we head on back?" Byron asked, looking down at his wet shirt. I laughed. A ruined romantic moment – how _fabulous_.  
  
We waded to the shore and I reached down to put my flip flops back on. We started to head back to the beach and walking side by side, Byron gently reached over and curled his fingers around mine. I looked up at him and smiled. Maybe the romantic moment wasn't totally ruined, after all.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN The Confrontation

> CHAPTER ELEVEN – The Confrontation  
  
Just as I pulled on my pink tank top, Becca, Vanessa, Karen and Jenny barged into the room, already in their pajamas.  
  
"Hey!" I practically shrieked. "Can I get some privacy, please?"  
  
"C'mon Char," Karen replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you have anything we haven't _seen_ before." I smirked and playfully threw a pillow at her face. She grabbed one off Becca's bed and raised it in the air. But before she could do anything, Vanessa stopped her.  
  
"Uh-uh. No pillow fights. At least not yet. We have business to discuss," she said, eyeing Karen knowingly. Karen grinned and dropped the pillow.  
  
"Yeah!" Jenny agreed, jumping up to sit on my bed. "Only, it's the business of loooove." All four of them were looking at me expectedly, with goofy grins on all their faces. I stood there, utterly confused. With an exasperated look on her face, Karen finally said,  
  
"You know... You and Byron! You can't deny that nothing's going on!" I stifled a laugh. Ahhh... so they were here for The Confrontation.  
  
I couldn't blame them. It wasn't like Byron and I were trying to hide anything after our little trip to the bay side – and why would we? We were all friends anyway.  
  
Byron and I spent the rest of the day hand-holding and just having fun as "us," now that we both finally got our real feelings out about each other. We didn't actually spell it out to everyone, but I think they got the point.  
  
I think all that my friends needed was an explanation, so I gave it to them. We all huddled on my bed and I told them everything from the Ice- Cream Palace incident to the Almost Kiss earlier that day. Their response was the expected girly squeals and random "Awww.. that's so sweet!"  
  
"Mmm... Char and Byron," Jenny said dreamily, after I told them everything. "You know what? I saw this coming." Karen scoffed,  
  
"No you didn't! You always say that." It was Jenny's turn to smack Karen with a pillow.  
  
Laughing, I quickly stepped out of the room, without anyone noticing, before I could get involved in yet another one of the BSC's infamous pillow fights. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, for a glass of water and maybe a late-night snack.  
  
When I got there, I saw Byron in his pajamas, sitting on one of the kitchen stools around the counter and eating ice-cream out of the carton. The day's newspaper was sprawled out in front of him.  
  
"Hey," I greeted, glad to see him there. He looked up and smiled, motioning me to sit next to him. I took a spoon from one of the drawers and grabbed a seat.  
  
"Escaping the masses?" he asked, handing over the tub of Rocky Road ice- cream. He stretched out his arm and rested it on the back of my stool.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," I replied, swallowing a spoonful. "What? Did the guys ambush you, too?" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah. They're all a bunch of girls, those guys." I chuckled at the thought of Adam and Craig squealing like my friends had.  
  
I then realized that this was practically the only other time that day when we were alone together. We sat there for who knows how long, just talking and laughing. It was really nice – comfortable and easy. There was no pretence around him. I took comfort in the fact that he liked me for who I was.  
  
When I glanced up at the clock on the microwave for the first time, I was surprised that it actually read 2:48a.m.  
  
"Wow. It's almost three in the morning...," I said, trailing off.  
  
"Wow. Time just flies, huh? We should head off to bed." He folded up the newspaper while I got up and threw the now empty carton of ice-cream in the trash. I was at the sink, rinsing off our spoons when Byron came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began to get a tingling sensation, all the way down my body, at his touch.  
  
"Do you know how happy you make me?" he quietly whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yeah," I replied softly, looking at him through our reflection in the facing window. "Because it's exactly the same way you make me feel." He smiled and kissed my cheek. He then took my hand in his and led me up the stairs.  
  
We whispered good-night in the darkness and I couldn't help but smile as I tucked myself in under my blankets. I was absolutely _crazy_ about this guy.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE Fireworks

> CHAPTER TWELVE – Fireworks  
  
I stared wistfully out onto the ocean. It was Monday evening and the sun was just setting, a pinkish-violet color filled the magnificent sky. I sighed at the thought that all of us would be leaving the next day.  
  
So much had happened in such a wonderful place. I doubted that I'd ever forget this weekend.  
  
"Sad about leaving?" Becca asked, linking her arm with mine. We were both standing on the sand, close to the shore. I nodded, then leaned my head sideways and rested it on her shoulder.  
  
"It's just so – so... different from home. Don't get me wrong, I love Stoneybrook, but there's so much of the world that's out there, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah. And we'll get to all that when we're older. Today, Sea City... tomorrow, the world!" she cried. I laughed and for a few moments, we stood there in silence, just letting the moment and the gorgeous scenery sink in.  
  
"We'll always have the memories..." I trailed off.  
  
"Definitely," Becca agreed, smiling.  
  
We heard Jordan calling us a few minutes later, so we both turned around and started walking back to the house. It was our last night there, so Mr. and Mrs. Pike thought it was a nice idea to have a barbeque outside, with a fire pit all set up on the sand. The weather had been so good to us this whole trip, so it was the perfect night to see the fireworks Sea City put on every long weekend at the pier. We had a couple of hours to spare before the fireworks started, so we sat on blankets around the fire, eating delicious food and just hanging out, talking.  
  
Soon enough, Adam brought out his guitar and started strumming, asking for requests.  
  
"Yeah. How 'bout a Britney Spears classic?" Jordan yelled out. We all laughed as Adam played along and did a horrible rendition of the already awful_ 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.'_ I had no idea that that song could get any more crappier.  
  
"Okay, okay! Enough!" Mrs. Pike cried out, exasperated, just as Adam was about to go into another chorus. He stopped, his hand in mid-air. "How about we get someone who can actually sing? Hand it over to Byron!" I raised an eyebrow as Byron almost choked on his Coke and started shaking his head hastily.  
  
"I only started learning two months ago, Mom," he explained, turning beet red.  
  
"Come on, you party-pooper! Do that one song you've been learning then..." Mrs. Pike pleaded.  
  
"Hmm.. is this a hidden talent I don't know about?" I asked slyly, sitting down on a blanket with Becca, across from him. "Let's give him a welcoming applause, shall we?" I added. Everyone followed my lead as I clapped my hands enthusiastically. He looked over at me and grinned.  
  
"Fine," he said, sighing, giving up. "No pressure, huh, Mom?" He jokingly smirked at Mrs. Pike as he reached over for the guitar. I looked at him thoughtfully as he started playing with strings one by one. He looked up at all of us uncertainly, and then chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Here goes nothing..." he muttered, then cleared his throat. He started playing the opening chords to a song I fell in love with the first time I ever heard it. I recognized it from the get-go. It was_ 'I'll Be'_ by Edwin McCain.  
  
At first, I could tell that Byron was a bit self-conscious, as he looked down at the guitar during the whole first verse. After that, I think he got over the fact that none of us were yelling at him to stop, so he started to sing a bit louder and got more into the song.  
  
_"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful   
Stop me and steal my breath...  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky,   
Never revealing their depth.   
Tell me that we belong together...   
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated...   
I'll hang from your lips   
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."_  
  
I don't know if it was because I was already smitten by Byron and could possibly think no wrong of him... but he had a gorgeous voice that I really knew nothing about 'til then. He was amazing on the guitar too, and I found it hard to stop staring at him while he was playing it.  
  
He looked up and caught my eyes in his gaze, keeping them there. He gave me a cute little smile as he went into the chorus one last time.  
  
_"I'll be... your crying shoulder,   
I'll be love suicide.  
I'll be... better when I'm older,   
I'll be... the greatest fan of your life.   
... The greatest fan of your life."_  
  
I swear, for those few moments, it really was like it was just him and me, alone, under the stars – like he was singing the song to me, which made the moment even more perfectly romantic.  
  
At the last note, everyone erupted into applause and whistles while we both just sat there, across from each other, staring into each other's eyes, as the flames from the fire lighted an almost mystical yellow-orange glow in the darkness.  
  
I was snapped out of the trance when Becca playfully jabbed my waist with her finger.  
  
"You are so lucky," she whispered as the others continued their loud chatter. "I've been going out with Jordan for months now – he's never done anything close to being as romantic as that." All I could do was smile back, still pretty much caught up in the moment.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Byron lean his head over and say something to his dad. He handed over the guitar and stood up, turning around to walk in the direction of the house. I excused myself from the ensuing conversation with Becca and jumped up, following after him in the darkness.  
  
"Hey," I softly called out, as soon as I was a few feet away from the others. I was just barely able to see his dark figure make its way up the porch stairs. He turned around, hearing my voice and waited for me to catch up to him, as he sat down on the top step.  
  
"I have the weirdest sense of déja vu," he said thoughtfully as I approached him. "Only... it wasn't as dark. It was early morning. I see me sitting here, watching you walk towards me, your hair blowing in the wind."  
  
"Wow. Your memory must be awful," I teased, sitting down next to him "That only happened – mmm...let's see – two day ago?" He chuckled.  
  
"Oh. That's right." We sat there in silence for a few moments, I guess just to fully realize how things can change so drastically in a matter of days. Our silence was interrupted by a loud explosion far off in the distance and a split second later, the once-dark sky lighting up a neon green color.  
  
"Hey, we're missing the fireworks," I noted quietly, facing him.  
  
"Yeah..." he said in an almost whisper, as red specks of light bounced off his beautiful eyes. "But I bet we can make our own fireworks happen right here." With that, he took his hand and gently placed it at the side of my neck, delicately cupping my face in his palm. He leaned in close, his eyes on my lips -- but I pulled away slightly. He looked up at my eyes, confused.  
  
"You know what?" I whispered, smiling. "You have the cheesiet pick-up lines, ever." He grinned and we both slowly leaned in, our lips finally meeting in a wonderfully deep and lingering kiss.  
  
_A/N: if you can't already tell, i LOVE that Edwin McCain song that i spotlighted in this chapter. i'm guessing it's fairly popular, and was hoping most of you had heard it before... but really, if you haven't heard it yet, download it or buy the CD... it's an oldie, but a definite goodie for all us ladies who can't help but fall in love with a love song. =) _


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN Chocolate Cakes

_A/N: I'm baaaaack!! I had a wonderful, fantastic vacation and it was really great to come back and see all the reviews my story's gotten. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the positive feedback. whew – and to think that I was about to abandon this story, when I didn't really want to! I just figured, why keep on going when no one's reading?? So thanks for letting me know that you're still there... don't worry! it's not over yet... _

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Chocolate Cakes**

I tucked away the last of my folded t-shirts into my bureau drawer and jumped up from my seated position. I grabbed my now empty duffel bag and tossed it on my bed, making a quick mental note to put it in the basement later.

My stomach loudly grumbled and I checked the alarm clock next to my bed. It had been a few hours since I had pulled into my driveway, back from our weekend trip to Sea City. I figured I was well due for a late lunch and headed downstairs to our kitchen.

A few minutes later, I had whipped up my own version of a gourmet meal: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chocolate chip cookies and a cold glass of Sunny D. One bite out of the sandwich and I made my way to the family room TV, setting everything down on the coffee table to go on The Hunt for the _always_ missing remote control.

The phone rang barely a minute later and I let out an irritated grunt as I came up empty-handed from my crouched position, after searching under the love seat.

"Hello?" I asked, propping the cordless phone under my chin as I proceeded to check in between the seat covers.

"Hi." It was a guy's voice that sounded extremely familiar, like I'd heard it a thousand times before. I abandoned The Hunt for a quick second to search my head for the face to match the familiar voice. No such luck. "This is Char, right?" I realized that I hadn't said anything for the past 5 seconds.

"Um... yeah," I answered cautiously. "This is her." The guy on the other end laughed.

"I'm guessing you have no clue who this is..."

"Would I be the biggest jerk if I agreed with that statement?" I asked, starting to feel bad. "_You_ obviously know who _I_ am."

"You bet I do," he replied, chuckling. "And I can't believe you can't tell who this is!"

"Any clues?" I asked sheepishly.

"Why bother?" the mystery person asked, laughing. "You always sucked at guessing games."

"Wha--? How did--? Who _is_ this??"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You really _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes. Really _really_." I smiled.

"Then open your front door."

"... _Open my front door_?" I repeated, completely confused.

"Yeah. I'm right on the other side of it." I took a moment to process that in my mind.

"So wait. You're here -- _At my house_."

"Yup."

"You _do_ know how creepy that sounds, right?" I asked, slowly getting up and making my way down the hallway to the front door.

"Creepy? Maybe. But I get a kick out of trying to scare pretty girls." He let out a mock evil laugh.

"Rrrright – And that's going to help convince me to open the door... how?"

"Just do it!" he laughed. I slowly turned the knob, about a tenth of my being wishing I wasn't about to make a big mistake and find some crazed lunatic rapist standing on my front steps.

I pulled the door open and BAM. There he was. I gasped and almost dropped the phone in shock

Jeff. _The _Jeff Schafer was here. In Stoneybrook. Standing barely a foot away from me, with a cellphone to his ear and a _huge_ grin on his face.

"You're here," I blurted out. He looked down his body and back up to look at me.

"Sure looks that way," he grinned, shutting his flip phone. "Just got in this morning, actually."

"It's – It's great to see you," I stammered, giving him a quick hug, and adding, "You -- grew." I had just noticed that I had to stand on my toes to give him the hug and that I was looking _up_ at him now. He was still recognizable but he looked different. He was leaner and more muscular, his tan much darker and his once short hair was now longer and streaked blonde. He looked.... good.

"Thanks?" he said uncertainly, running his hand through his hair. I smiled and invited him inside, leading him into the family room.

"How's California?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch. He sat across from me in the love seat and leaned forward on his knees.

"Warm," he said simply with a smile. I laughed.

"That's it?"

"Nah, California's good. I actually got back into surfing," he said. "Just taking some lessons for now but I'm thinking of trying out for the school team this September."

"That's awesome! How's Dawn and Mary-Ann?"

"Fine, I guess. I don't see them much though. Just once every couple of weeks."

"Oh, that's right! They live on campus..." I recalled, trailing off.

"Yup. They're doing okay. But with their summer courses and everything, they can't even come back here for vacation. I think it's Mary-Ann who _really_ misses Stoneybrook though."

"And _you_ don't?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Jeff laughed.

"I miss it -- especially the people," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "But most of all, above _everything_ else... I miss your gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," he joked, leaning forward to pick the sandwich up off the coffee table. I smirked at him as he took a huge bite out of it.

"Fish if thow dood," he mumbled while chewing. I cocked my head sideways, giving him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I said -- ," he replied, swallowing. "That this is really good." I laughed and shook my head. Standing up, I grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the family room.

"Sit," I ordered as soon as we set foot in the kitchen, pointing to a stool next to the kitchen counter. Finishing off the sandwich, Jeff brushed his hands off his jeans and saluted me. "You're_ obviously_ very hungry. Let me fix you up something," I offered, heading for the fridge.

"By fixing me up something... do you mean giving me a slice of that chocolate cake I see in there?" I turned around to glare at him and saw that he was leaning sideways from his seat, about to fall off, looking longingly into the open fridge.

"Sure," I replied, laughing, carefully picking up the cake with both hands and placing it on the kitchen counter. Jeff rubbed his hands together and licked his lips in an exaggerated manner, staring at the rich chocolate goodness like he was about to attack it any second.

"Buddy! Calm down!" I cried, grinning, taking out paper napkins and a pair of plates and forks from the cupboard. I placed two thick slices on the plates and we dug in. I burst out laughing at the orgasmic expression on Jeff's face, covering my mouth to stop from spitting cake all over the place.

"Is it really _that_ good?" I asked, grinning.

"Ohhh yeaaahhh..." Jeff moaned loudly, totally into his 'When Harry Met Sally' gag. "Give me more, baby! Oh yeahh, _That's_ it... You want it harder?... _Harder?_..." I crunched up my paper napkin and threw it in his face. Keeping one eye closed, he looked at me and said with a sheepish grin,

"Too much, huh?"

"Just a little," I smirked.

"Sorry," he apologized, back in his normal tone. "But I _do _have to say that this cake is awesome."

"I'll make sure to tell Mom," I said smiling, finishing off the remaining crumbs on my plate .

"Tell me what?" I turned around and saw my mom standing at the doorway, keys and suitcase in one hand and a tall pile of folders in the other.

"Hi!" I greeted, taking the suitcase to ease her load. "I didn't even hear the car come in."

"Well, you were obviously too busy entertaining a special guest! Jeff! It's great to see you!" she cried, giving him a hug. "Stay for dinner, will you?"

"Really wish I could, Dr. Johanssen, but it's my first night home and my mom's making this big homemade dinner," he explained. "I should be going soon, too."

"Oh. Well, that's a pity," my mom replied. "But you have to come over for dinner while you're here in Stoneybrook, okay? At least one night. We'd love to have you."

"Sure," Jeff said, smiling. "You're cake's really good, by the way."

"Grandma's secret recipe," my mom replied with a wink as she walked out of the kitchen with her stack of folders, heading for the upstairs office.

"You don't happen to know what the secret is, do you Char?" Jeff asked, hopeful.

"Wish I did," I replied with a pout. "But hey, let me wrap the rest of this cake up -- just so you can enjoy it in the privacy of your own room later." Jeff smirked and got up to put all our plates and stuff in the sink. He then jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter to watch me as I packed up the cake.

"Here you go!" I said as I handed him the Tupperware container.

"I'll guard this with my life," he replied with a laugh as he jumped off the counter. "I really should be going though." He stood next to me, with a slight bit of hesitation, like he was deciding what to say next. Afraid that things would get awkward, I piped up.

"I'll walk you to the door," I offered, perhaps a little _too_ enthusiastically. We walked silently down the hallway and across my front yard to where he had parked his mom's red sedan. Once there, Jeff let out a deep breath and said,

"Thanks Char – I mean, for everything." He looked straight into my eyes. "Honestly, I was scared to even come here today. Just because of... you know, everything that happened between us last year. So, thanks for being so great about it."

"Yeah, "I replied quietly. "No problem." He then smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his hands around my torso to give me a tight hug. Standing stiff, I relaxed after a few seconds, and returned his hug, genuinely glad to see him again. He lifted me up in his arms and I laughed as my bare feet touched the ground again.

"Man, sure is good to hear that laugh again," he replied with a grin, getting into the car. I smiled back and waved good-bye.

"I'll call you," Jeff called out and I just nodded and waved again as he drove off down the street.

As I walked back towards the house, I recalled that the slightest touch, the smallest smile from Jeff used to get my heart all a-flutter and make my stomach do about a million somersaults.

But now it was different – I was confident of that.

...Because everything changed once Byron happened.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN Distracted

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – Distracted**

"Hey Char, before I forget," Vanessa said, back-tracking her steps as she walked out of my room. Even though we had just all seen each other a few hours ago, we still had had a BSC meeting the day we got back from our weekend away. Since it was a Tuesday, it wasn't a regular client meeting. We just thought we needed to re-group and get caught up on all the appointments, the scheduling and a couple of other business issues. Vanessa was the last one to leave. "Byron just wanted me to tell you that he gets off at ten tonight but that he'll call you."

"Thanks, Van," I replied with a smile. "I'll see you later." I went back to concentrate on the BSC notebook in my hands.

"Hey Char?" I looked back up and realized that she was still standing there, leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad that you two got together," she said. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my friend and he's my brother... It's – It's just that you guys just seem to _fit_, you know?" I smiled.

"That really means a lot. Thank you."

"Mmm-hmm... There's nothing like love to make spirits soar like a doves..." she rhymed with a bright twinkle in her eye . I laughed.

"You know, Van... Doves don't really _soar_, per say," I teased. "It's mostly a fluttering motion." At that, she stuck her tongue out and turned to leave.

"Oh yeah?" I heard her call out from the stairs. "Let's see _you_ try and think of something in two seconds!"

Later that night, just as I popped in _Bend It Like Beckham_ in the DVD player, the doorbell rang. I checked the clock and it was just before nine-thirty, so I began to wonder who it could be that late on a Tuesday night. I pulled my robe tighter around my matching camisole and shorts as I walked to the door. I was surprised to see Byron standing on the front steps, wearing black pants and a black and white striped shirt, the famous Footlocker employee uniform.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked, glad to see him. "Vanessa told me that you'd get off at ten."

"The manager let us leave about an hour early," he told me as he stepped inside. "The whole shift was really slack so we ended up doing a lot of the closing up stuff before the store actually closed." We headed for the family room and we sat down on the couch. Byron leaned his head backwards on the seat and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Driving for hours on the freeway really doesn't help when you have to go to work the minute you get back home," he complained. I gave him a half smile and patted the space between the edge of the couch and my crossed legs.

"I think someone needs a really good massage," I said and Byron grinned, moving closer to me. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders, putting pressure on his back as I moved my thumbs in a circular motion.

"Man, does that do the job or what?," he said a few minutes later, stretching out his arms. He then kneeled on the floor in front of the couch, facing me and he slowly leaned forward, giving me a kiss. I pulled away for just a second and said,

"Let me just say that that's a _very_ nice way to say thank you." He smiled and we kissed some more – a _lot_ more (definitely nothing R-rated though) making my insides all warm and fuzzy. It was all just very sweet and innocent. And I thought that that was perfect for where we at, relationship-wise.

We heard voices coming from the stairs, so we quickly pulled away and Byron stood up to turn the television on just as my mom and dad reached the bottom landing.

"Oh. Hi Byron," my dad greeted, surprised. "That was you at the door?"

"Um... yeah. Just came by to say hi," Byron replied, still standing, sticking both hands in his pant pockets.

"Looks like you've been busy entertaining guests all day, haven't you sweetie?" my mom asked, patting me on the arm as she joined me on the couch. Still out of breath from my mini make-out session with Byron, I just managed a weak smile.

"Did you know Jeff was back in town, Byron?" my dad asked.

"Jeff? Jeff Schafer? He's back in Stoneybrook?"

"Apparently," my dad replied. "But I'm sure you'll bump into him one of these days. Stoneybrook's not that big, after all." He chuckled. "Anyway, we came downstairs for pie. Would you guys like to join us?"

"No thanks, dad. I'm still full from dinner," I replied.

"Byron? What about you, dear?" my mom asked, getting up from the couch.

"I'm okay. Thank you, though."

"Suit yourselves," my dad teased as he wrapped an arm around my mom's waist as they walked away. "Dr, Johanssen's apple pies are to die for." I smiled.

"So when did Jeff get in?" Byron asked a few moments later, taking my mom's seat on the couch.

"This morning," I replied simply, taking my hand in his.

"And he came right _here_? To see you?"

"Uh, I guess..." I replied, slowly. "Maybe? I don't know." I looked at him when he didn't say anything else but he didn't meet my gaze. He sat there, staring intently at a spot on the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly. As if is snapping out of a trance, Byron looked up at me and smiled hesitantly.

"I – I guess I'm just a little too tired," he stammered. I had this tiny inkling that he wasn't telling me the entire truth, but I dropped it. "I better get going." He stood up and hand in hand, we walked to the front door.

"Good night," he said. We kissed but he seemed hurried and distracted. I furrowed my brow as I said good-bye to him, but he didn't notice.

At that, I sighed and closed the door after him.

_A/N: more reviews, please!! =)_


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN Backyard Pools and Biki...

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - Backyard Pools and Bikinis**

It was another gorgeous summer day in Stoneybrook and Becca and I were lounging around my backyard pool, soaking up the rays. We were both in our bikinis and a pair of shorts, the stereo blaring my Blink-182 CD.

"It's days like these when I _really_ love summer," Becca said lazily, lying face-forward on the towel.

"Mm-hmm," I replied from the plastic lounge chair, my legs stretched out as I crossed my feet and moved them to the fast beat of the song.

"Hellooooo ladies!" I heard a loud voice suddenly cry out. I lifted my sunglasses to get a better look as I turned around and saw Jeff and Jordan approaching with big grins on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Becca greeted. She jumped up and gave Jordan a quick peck as he came towards her. They sat down on the towel, snuggling together.

"Jeff," I said, exasperated. "Do you_ not_ know how to use a doorbell?" He smirked and came to sit down at the end of my lounge chair.

"We heard that punk music of yours three frickin houses away. So yeah, we _kinda_ knew where you'd be." He lifted his shades and let them rest on his head, slowly looking at me from head to toe. "Damn, woman! You're _hot_." It was my turn to smirk and I kicked him gently with my foot.

"He's _such_ a gentleman, isn't he Becca?" I asked, pointedly. They all laughed but then Jeff shook his head and said with a wink,

"You never _did_ know how to take compliments, did you?" I blushed, but stuck my tongue out at him to cover for it.

"Hey dude, back off," Jordan said in a joking but firm tone. "She's my brother's girl now."

"God, Jordan," Becca scolded, swatting his arm. "She isn't _anyone's_ girl. You make it sound like Byron owns her or something."

"Wait! Wait a sec!" Jeff cried out, laughing, raising both hands in the air. "Charlotte and Byron are an _item _now?" It irritated me that he made it sound so incredulous, like it was a joke.

"So what's it to you?" I shot back, getting mad.

"N-No. I didn't mean – " Jeff stammered, surprised by my angry reaction.

"Did you think I needed your _approval_ or something?" I asked in a disgusted tone.

"Char!" Jeff chuckled, moving closer and taking my hand. "Calm down, will you? I was just... surprised, that's all. I think it's _really_ great." The look in his eyes meant he was sincere, so I gave him a small smile. "I'm happy for you guys." He leaned forward and gave me a tight hug. "I guess that means I just gotta turn it down a notch with all the flirting, huh?" I laughed.

"Just a tad."

"Uh-uh. I say cut it _all_ out," Jordan corrected, but ended up getting another swat from his girlfriend.

"As if _you_ don't flirt with other girls," she retorted, smirking. "Flirting's totally harmless."

"You're kidding me!" Jordan protested. "If I saw some guy flirting with you, I'd – "

"You'd do absolutely nothing that requires violence," Becca quickly interrupted. Then she kissed him. "At least I know you care." At that, Jordan smiled. "Wanna walk me home?" she asked sweetly. "I need to change for the BSC meeting."

"Sure," Jordan replied, but then looked over at Jeff. "Oh. Sorry, man. You just wanna meet back here later?" Jeff shooed them away with his hand and said,

"Dude, when the girl calls, the guy's gotta go. I understand." They hit their knuckled fists together in that oh-so-cool, manly fashion and after saying good-bye, we both watched them walk away hand in hand.

"You guys have plans later?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Yup," Jeff replied, as he shifted his position, straddling the lounge chair to face me. "We wanna go check out what's playing at the Cineplex."

"Ahh.. some manly flick where there's explosions every ten seconds and chicks in bikinis?"

"That... or _A Walk To Remember_," he joked, grinning.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing. "You still don't blame me for making you come, do you?" I was surprised that he still remembered. Seeing that movie had been one of our more memorable dates when we were still going out. That night, in the theatre, we kissed our first kiss. I smiled at the memory.

"You mean _forcing _me to come?"

"Shut up! You told me you actually liked it," I teased.

"I just said that so you'd think I was this sensitive, caring guy and that you'd kiss me," he said mischievously. I mocked a surprised gasp and gently slapped him in the face.

"Jerk!" I cried out. He laughed,

"Don't lie. You liked it."

"So my first kiss was all a sham?" I asked, pouting. I saw his facial expression grow softer as he asked,

"That was your first kiss?" I slightly blushed.

"Um, yeah... I didn't tell you that?"

"I think I'd remember if you did," he chuckled. "But I'm glad you didn't. That would've put way too much pressure on the whole situation." I nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence, Jeff cleared his throat,

"And that's that for the awkward sentimental moment of the day." I stuck my tongue out at him and we both ended up laughing.

I noticed that the CD had run it's course, so I slid off the lounge chair and popped it from the stereo. I excused myself for a sec to run up to my room and grab another one. Just as I grabbed my SUM-41 CD from my collection, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find Byron standing on the front steps.

"Hey you!" I greeted, smiling, giving him a hug. I stayed in his arms for a second longer, as he planted a kiss on my lips.

"I like you most in bikinis," he teased. I grinned and invited him in. As he stepped inside, he pointed in the direction of our driveway and asked,

"Who's visiting?" Before closing the door, I poked my head out and noticed that he was referring to Jeff's mom's red sedan.

"An old friend," I replied in a sing-song voice, leading him to the backyard. Once there, we found Jeff, now shirtless and lying down on the same lounge chair. It surprised me that Byron didn't greet him. After all, they were pretty close friends.

It was Jeff who noticed us approaching and said an enthusiastic "Hey, dude!" to Byron. He jumped up to give Byron one of those one-arm hugs, but Byron seemed awkward about it. I think Jeff noticed too, because he significantly lowered his level of enthusiasm and I saw him sneak at strange look at Byron. He didn't seem _too_ perturbed though, as he asked,

"So, you wanna catch a movie at the Cineplex tonight?" Byron stuck both hands in his shorts pockets and glanced at me while he replied,

"I actually came over to see if Char wanted to do something tonight." I glanced at them both and said sheepishly,

"I'd love to... But I, um, have a BSC meeting... and then I'm baby-sitting the Crawfords 'til ten."

"Oh," Byron replied, frowning. "You can't change it? It's my only night off this week. I really wanted to do something with you."

"I _really_ wish I could, Byron," I told him sincerely. "But you know how it is with the BSC. It'll be really bad for business if I cancel last minute."

"Hey, you can still hang out with us tonight if you want," Jeff offered him.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Byron replied. "Maybe some other time." Jeff just nodded, but with some obvious disappointment.

"And hey, we'll definitely fix a date for the weekend," I said, smiling, hoping it was enough consolation.

"Sure," Byron said offhandedly, which caught me off guard. "I guess I'll just head off then." With a small smile, he was walked away with hunched shoulders. Once he was out of earshot, Jeff turned and asked me,

"What's up with him? He seems really put-off by something." I shrugged and mumbled, frowning,

"All I know is, seeing my shirtless ex-boyfriend hanging out in my backyard pool _certainly_ didn't help lighten his mood."

_A/N: wooohoo for long chapters! =) hope it wasn't too long... i just had to stretch it out til i found the right ending. anyone sick of the storyline, yet? =P i'm thinking of keeping the outline of this specific story and making a set, like a different story for each of the different BSC members... (that's, of course, if i ever find time to do it!! =P) whatcha think??_


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN Trust Us

_A/N: hiya! sorry for the lateness... school started up again and it's been hard trying to shift my mind from chem class to fan fiction mode. i hope the wait was worth it though. ) thanks goes out to everyone who took time to leave me a note... very much appreciated. )_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - Trust Us**

The weekend rolled around and it seemed like things were back to normal... or should I say it seemed like _Byron_ was back to normal.

We had set up a date for Saturday evening, in a little Italian restaurant at the downtown square. My mind was occupied though, as I only half-listened to Byron's chatter about their upcoming baseball game against the rival team from Stamford.

"-- So yeah, the third baseman really has to up his game," Byron said thoughtfully. I nodded and took a drink of water to wash down my Fettucini Alfredo. "I mean if he keeps missing the throws..."

"Byron, can we talk?" I asked bluntly, interrupting him.

"What do you think we've been doing?" he chuckled. I gave him a small smile.

"I mean it. We have to talk about what's been bothering you."

"What could be bothering me?" he asked, grinning. "I'm on a date with the most gorgeous girl in the restaurant." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. His lips had a slight garlicky taste to them.

"Come on, By," I insisted. "I think I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you." His grin slowly disappeared and his eyes that were lighting up now just looked tired. He looked down to his plate and played with a piece of chicken with his fork. The dim light from the candles on the table cast dark shadows on his face.

"I-I'm just.. worried," he stammered. He took a deep breath and continued, "I mean, yeah, we've known each other for a really long time. So I know what you and Jeff had before... I know how much he meant to you. I know how much _you_ meant to _him_."

He paused and finally looked up at me. "I don't know if he came back to re-kindle whatever's left of your relationship. I'm – I'm just scared I'm going to lose something that means so much to me. Geez, and we haven't even been going out for long. Great, a one year relationship with Jeff versus a three day one with me. How am I even sure that this is for real?"

"So you've been doubting our relationship ever since we came back from the trip?" I asked, surprised and slightly hurt. He furrowed his eyebrows and replied,

"This our first date, for God's sake, Char. And what am I supposed to think when I see you and Jeff hanging out, being all buddy-buddy?"

"You're supposed to _trust_ me, Byron," I said. "Jeff and I are over. It's been over for a _really_ long time. And what makes you think that I can switch my emotions at a flip of a button? There is nothing left but friendship between me and Jeff. What you and I have is real, and I haven't doubted it for a single second," I told him sincerely.

"So I'm the big jerk, huh?" he asked dejectedly. I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"The jerk that I'm totally crazy about?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, you are." That got a smile out of him. "I just need you to trust me. Trust _us_," I said seriously. He leaned over and kissed the side of my neck. He still could definitely made my insides all fluttery.

"I will," he promised, bringing his lips to mine.

--

After dinner, we headed over to over to Craig's place, where everyone was meeting up just to hang out for a few hours. Let me just say that Craig's basement is a teenage boy's paradise. Being the only kid, Craig has been spoiled rotten ever since he was born. His basement has a pool table, a wicked stereo system and a big screen TV attached to every available video game console out there.

I was just glad that things were okay between me and Byron. I was happy just to relax with friends and not worry anymore.

We got there at about eight that evening. The usual gang was there, minus Jenny, who had to baby-sit her sister that night. Craig's dad let us in and we made our way to the basement. Right away, Byron joined Adam and Craig, jumping on the couch, grabbing hungrily at the video game controller. I rolled my eyes and laughed, looking over to the game of pool the other guys had going on.

I turned my head around and had to look twice when I was surprised to see a girl that I didn't know within the group. She had long wavy blonde hair and seriously had model potential. She was wearing a tight tanktop and an ultra-mini skirt.

... She was also hanging onto Jeff like she was never going to let go. My stomach had this sinking feeling.

Jeff noticed my presence and waved me to come over. I stuck a big smile on my face and walked over, saying hi to everyone. Jeff introduced me to The Blonde. Her name was Britney. Surprise, surprise.

There was an awkward moment of silence, which Becca broke to excuse her and Vanessa from the pool game, inviting me to come along and get a drink from the bar. Vanessa hopped up to sit on the counter and I took a seat on the stool, as Becca grabbed us cans of pop from the mini-fridge.

We were a safe distance from the pool table and music was blaring anyway, so we could barely even hear our own voices when we started to talk.

"_Britney_??" I asked incredously, waiting for an explanation. Becca grimaced.

"Jordan told me they met her at the Cineplex last Wednesday when they all went to see the movie. Apparently, she was all over Jeff and he, _of course_, being a _guy_, welcomed her advances."

"So, what? They're _going out_ now?" I asked. She nodded in reply.

"That's the word." I shifted my attention away from the conversation, as I glanced back to the pool table, where Jeff was "teaching" Britney how to strike the ball with the cue. It rolled into the corner hole and Britney jumped up and down, only stopping to give Jeff a long kiss on the lips. I looked back to my friends.

"I don't even know why she's here," Vanessa piped up. "She doesn't talk to anyone besides Jeff. She just gives me this blank stare every time I try to strike up a conversation with her." Vanessa crossed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. We laughed.

"She goes to Stoneybrook Prep," Becca told us. "I swear, snobby-ism_ must_ be a requirement when you get into that school." I quietly chuckled, starting to feel bad that we were talking about Britney behind her back.

"Guys, I'm sure she's perfectly nice. I mean, why else would Jeff like her?" I asked.

"Um, I don't think he's interested in her _niceness_, Char," Vanessa said pointedly, jumping off of the counter. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Just wait 'til you see them together. It's kinda sickening how she practically _hangs _off Jeff."

"In any case, it's just a harmless summer fling. I'm sure of it," Becca said. She and Vanessa walked back to join the others, but I elected to stay at the bar and finish my drink.

"Any left for me?" I turned around and saw Byron walking towards me. I smiled and offered him half my can of Mountain Dew. He chugged it down in one swig.

"You wanna see me try and crush this on my forehead?" he asked, gesturing to the aluminum can in his hand. I laughed.

"Um, maybe later," I said, quickly taking the can away before he could hurt himself. He went behind the counter and reached down into one of the cupboards.

"The guys wanted some chips," he explained, returning to the upright position with a large bag of nacho Doritos. "Watch this disappear in about ten seconds."

"I say five seconds." We both looked up and were joined by a grinning Jeff.

"Hey man, sorry about Wednesday," Byron said, offering his hand for a low high-five. "I wasn't feeling too good." Jeff slapped his hand and replied,

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. So things are cool now?" Byron sneaked me a look and smiled.

"Better than cool," he replied. "I should go though." We were starting to hear yells of complaints across the room from Adam and Craig, who were looking for snack replenishment. "We should catch up on things later," he told Jeff.

"Definitely." Byron gave me a quick kiss good-bye before he walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeff quickly avert his glance.

"Stay for a chat?" I offered when we were alone.

"Thanks. But I just came for a drink," Jeff replied curtly, avoiding my eyes. "I should get back to Britney anyway." With that, he walked away. I followed him with my gaze.

When he reached the pool table, Britney automatically wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and he whispered something in her ear. She giggled and they were soon engaged in a passionate kiss. I was afraid that they were going to go right at it, right there on the pool table.

"Dear Lordie," I muttered under my breath. "I hope Jeff knows what he's getting himself into."


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN The 'L' Word

_A/N: blegh! school stinks. it awful how i've only been a few weeks into it and it already sucks this bad -- this is my escape._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - The "L" Word**

How toxic are the fumes from nail polish? Strong enough to somehow kill you over time? I had this morbid thought in my head as I bent my knee to my chin, carefully applying a black tint on my big toe. I crinkled my nose, already getting slightly dizzy from the strong smell. I finished off the rest of my toes, blowing on them to help them dry quicker.

Securing the cap on the small black bottle, I reached over to place it on my bedside table and yawned, lying on my back and raising my legs straight up to admire my artwork. My baggy flannel pajama pants fell down to my thighs.

"Nicely done," I mumbled to myself. I looked sideways as my mom poked her head through my slightly open doorway. She let out a loud laugh as she saw me on my bed that way. I stuck my tongue out, but couldn't help but smile.

"Once you're done up here, you have a visitor downstairs," my mom said as soon as she caught her breath. "Byron dropped by on his way home from work again. I'm kind of glad I didn't let him come straight upstairs." I playfully smirked and let my legs down.

"Do you mind asking him to come up here?" I asked. "My toes are still in that danger zone of mid-dryness. Like, you _think_ they're dry... but really, they're not. And then you end having to do them all over again."

"You are a complete nut," my mom laughed. "But sure, I'll send him up. No funny business though." She playfully raised an eyebrow as she walked out of my room. I rolled my eyes with a grin and sat up, leaning on the backboard of my bed, quickly scanning my room for any embarrassing, unsightly feminine personal belongings lying around.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and let out a small squeal as I spotted my pink bra on the floor, about half a foot away from my closet. I jumped up on the one foot that I hoped was dry enough and hopped over, quickly picking it up and shoving it into a random desk drawer... just in time to turn around and greet my smiling boyfriend.

Things have been going so amazingly ever since we had The Talk. It's been a week since then and it's been awesome just being able to hang out with friends and not having any weird tension. Blonde Britney was a constant presence now, but there was nothing any of us could do about it. She liked Jeff and apparently, Jeff liked her. We gradually got used to her ignoring us and we were civil – for Jeff's sake.

Byron and I still haven't been able to spend as much time together as we'd like, with his part-time job and my babysitting duties, but I couldn't have asked for anything better. I know it sounds uber-cheesy, but the time we have apart really does make our relationship stronger. Cliché, I know.. but in our case, absence _definitely_ makes the heart grow fonder.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before closing the door after him, just in case my curious parents got nosy. I then completely forgot about the nail polish and stood up on the tips of my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hello," I said softly, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Hello," he replied, grinning. He leaned his forehead on mine briefly, before closing his eyes and giving me a passionate kiss. Our tongues met in a french kiss and I had to smile, thinking back to the awkwardness when it happened the first time.

"What's so funny?" Byron chuckled, smiling and having to break away from the kiss. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and apologized sheepishly,

"Sorry for ruining 'The Moment.' I was just thinking back to the awkwardness of prior make-out sessions." Byron smirked and took my hand as he walked over to sit on my bed. "You know, you don't _really_ have to remind me of that." I laughed and kissed his cheek. Letting a few moments of silence pass, we lay across my bed, his arm around my shoulders and our legs in a comfortable tangle. The smell of Byron's cologne soothed me as I lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"You know, I think I've only been in your room once before," Byron said thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh._ That_," I smirked. "I remember _that_. It was my seventh birthday party and you and your brothers were playing hide-and-seek."

"And I decided to hide in your closet," Byron chuckled. "You should've seen the look on your face when you opened the door."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "Jackie Rodowsky had spilled his fruit punch all over my new birthday dress. If that wasn't upsetting enough to a little girl, I was going to _change_ my clothes in my room with _a boy_ in my closet." Byron laughed. "Dude! It was _very_ traumatizing!" I protested, playfully swatting his chest, only to induce more laughter from him.

"Well, did I ever say sorry?" he asked.

"If you did, I probably didn't hear it above my screams of terror," I chuckled. Byron laughed and his chest heaved down as he slowly let out a deep breath.

"Those were the days, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," I agreed, smiling. We let our thoughts run as a comfortable silence filled the room, and soon, all we could hear was the soft hum of the air-conditioner.

--

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes, and sunlight was pouring through my windows. I stretched, letting out a yawn, and then realizing that I was alone. My outstretched arm brushed my pillow, where there lay a folded piece of paper. I smiled and rolled over on my chest to read it.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Sorry for leaving without saying good-bye. You just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you. I want to let you know that being with you tonight just let every bad thing about my day disappear. What can I say? You have that affect on me. I can be with you in the silence and still feel so complete with you in my arms. I've never felt that way about someone before._

_...I think I'm in love with you. Byron._

My heart literally leaped as I read the last sentence. With shaking hands, I re-read the note maybe twenty times over, just to convince myself that it was real.

My God, this was _huge_. This brought our relationship to a whole other level and it was more than I could've ever hoped for. With my heart racing, I clutched the note tightly to my chest, trying to control my breathing. So this is what it felt like to be so overwhelmingly happy... I just couldn't stop smiling.

On such a wonderful high, I spontaneously jumped up from my bed and grabbed my keys off my desk. Barefooted and with the note still in hand, I raced downstairs and out the door, into my car. I drove a few blocks away to the Pike's and ran up their walkway, ringing the doorbell.

A surprised Mr. Pike, already in his suit, opened the door and I sheepishly asked for Byron. He happened to be walking by the door, with a bowl of cereal in one hand and the newspaper stuck under his other arm. Much like me, he was still in his faded gym shirt and flannel pajama pants, and his hair was all over the place. He couldn't have looked any better in my eyes.

"Char?" Byron asked, surprised, meeting me at the doorway. Mr. Pike walked away, shaking his head and muttering something about how crazy kids are nowadays. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"I got your note," I said quietly, although unable to wipe the smile off my face. Before he could say anything else, I tilted my face up and kissed him. "So how _sure_ are you about the 'love' thing that you were talking about?" I asked playfully. "'Cause you said you just _think_ you love me. Any progress on that?" Byron laughed. He put the cereal bowl and newspaper down on a ledge and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He looked into my eyes and with a smile, he said,

"Any girl that would be crazy enough to come and see me _thi_s early in the morning, I _know_ I can't help but love." I smiled and we both leaned in, kissing each other intimately.

He leaned away after a minute and softly said, "I wanted you to know how I feel... but I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you to say it back to me. It has to -- "I silenced him by gently placing my finger to his lips.

"Are you kidding me? I _think_ I love you too, you dork."


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN Cheat

_A/N: should i put a warning here? sure. why not? for all the timid ones out there: mild sexual content up ahead... (doesn't that just make you more curious?? hehe!)_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - Cheat**

In my opinion, horror flicks are great. Let me tell you, I love them so much that I can only watch them by peeping through my fingers as my hands cover my eyes.

...I'm a wuss. Go ahead and call me out on it.

But that feeling you get when you hear the creepy background music and you just _know_ that something awful's about to happen is inexplicable... and down-right _weird_ when you get off on that sort of thing. I shared this with Byron as we were in my den, with an empty bowl of Orville-Redenbacher popcorn, as the end credits to _Red Dragon_ were rolling.

"All I know is: nothing beats the original," Byron said disappointedly, clicking the off button on the remote. "It makes you wonder why people even bother to make sequels? Or _prequels_, in this case."

"Obviously because there are people like _us_ who go out and rent them," I replied, smirking as I stood up from the sofa and stretched my legs.

"Smart-ass," Byron retorted, grinning. I smiled and stuck my tongue out, suppressing a scream as he jumped up and a tickle fight ensued on the floor of out den.

Exhausted but smiling, I laid my back on the hardwood floor a few minutes later, in an attempt to catch my breath. Byron's back slid down the wall as he took a seat on the floor next to me. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair away from my eyes and I closed them, smiling, unable to think back to a time when I was _this_ happy. I opened my eyes again just as Byron leaned his head down and kissed me.

"What time are your parents coming home again?" he mumbled playfully, his lips still on mine.

"Oh... They'll be gone for _hours_," I said pointedly, smiling and very much just wanting him to shut up and kiss me again.

Our breathing soon became heavier as our kisses grew more and more passionate. I was so lost in the intimacy and closeness of the moment that I didn't know where, or _how_, to stop... Maybe deep inside, I really didn't want to.

It was quite some time until I was stirred back into reality and I found myself shirtless and in my black lace Victoria Secret bra. Byron was laying on top of me, his hands on my bare skin sending electric shocks all the way down to my toes.

"Byron..." I said softly, breathing heavily as I pried my lips away from his. I was torn between listening to the tiny voice in my head telling me I should stop this. He didn't respond, but started to kiss my neck. It felt so amazing being with him in that moment, I wanted anything but to ruin it... but still.....

"Byron," I repeated meekly, although this time a bit louder. He seemed to ignore me as he continued to kiss my neck as his hands slowly began to play with the button on my denim jeans. The nagging little voice that was telling me to stop at once disappeared, overwhelmed by this urge to let my inhibitions go and just give in.

Again, our lips met and we started to kiss passionately. In a brief moment of awkwardness, we shifted our positions on the floor as he slowly pulled my jeans down to my knees.

We stopped kissing and I closed my eyes as Byron leaned his forehead against mine. Both out of breath, we said nothing as I felt Byron's now trembling fingertips touch my stomach and slowly travel down. My body grew tense as I held my breath in tightly.

"..._Stop_," I exhaled. Byron's hand stopped and rested where they were. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Baby..." he pleaded.

"I-I can't do this," I stammered, breathing heavily. "We have to stop." I hoped that he could tell by looking into my eyes that I meant it.

"But...."He trailed off and seemed to give in, sighing loudly and moving his weight off my body. I sat up and adjusted my jeans. Frustrated, I buried my head in my hands. How could I have gone that far?

Looking back up, I saw Byron watching me. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Here's your shirt," he said flatly, handing me my red Nike t-shirt.

"I didn't want it to happen like this," I said softly, taking it from him. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I hurried to put my shirt back on. "We haven't even talked about it. I really want us to be responsible. I don't want any regrets."

"Responsible?! C'mon Char! I'm not stupid. I brought condoms." At this revelation, I was shocked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So, wait. I want to get this crystal clear. This whole night? You brought condoms and was _planning_ to have sex with me tonight."

"Well..." he said hesitatingly.

"Tell me the damn truth," I said coldly. I was angry. He played me the entire night. Everything he did, everything said was all part of some sick little ploy to get me to sleep with him. He avoided my eyes as he replied,

"Char, let's just drop this. I don't want to talk to you about this when you're this mad." He stood up and I jumped up, roughly grabbing him by the arm.

"No!" I spat out. "Hell no. I feel cheated and we're so _not_ dropping this subject."

"God! Why do you have to be this difficult? Why couldn't you just give in? I know you wanted it as bad as I did... Man, Jeff was right. You're just a big tease." At that, I slapped him hard on the cheek, my eyes brimming with tears. He was surprised, to say the least, and stood there, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Great. So I get it," I said, seething with anger, looking at him through my tears. "'_I think I'm in love with you'..._'_I can be with you in the silence and still feel so complete.'_" I was mocking him and all his damn lies. I hated myself for believing them. "That was all bullshit to see how far I would go with you."

Byron didn't reply, but just narrowed eyes.

"Fine," he finally said in a flat tone. "If you think everything was a lie... If that's want you want to believe, then there's nothing I can do."

"Fine!" I yelled, roughly pushing him away. It was all I could do to keep myself from bursting into tears. I felt so humiliated... so _used_. "Then get the hell out my house! I don't want to see your damn face ever again."

Byron took one last look at me and his eyes flickered with sadness. I hated him even more. "Get out," I repeated coldly. At that, he turned his back and walked away from me.

It was over even before it really began.

_A/N: let me ask! who thought that when they read this last chapter title, they thought Jeff and Char were going to hook up? my vague way to trying to be sneaky... did it work?? hehe. but anyway, there it is... i don't think you can go to such high and low extremes as i did with these two chapters. sorry to all the Byron and Charlotte fans out there. but hey, the drama's not even close to being over. keep reading and keep reviewing!!_


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN Distracted

_A/N: dum di dum di dum... new update guys!! thanks for all the reviews! you guys are a riot and it makes my day just reading all the comments you've left me. keep 'em coming! :)_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – Drained**

I woke up to the soft sound of rain splattering on my windows. I lay in bed and watched the raindrops slowly trickle down a pane of glass. Outside, the sky was darkening and the sun was nowhere to be found, hidden amongst the clouds. I found it ironic that the first rainfall in the summer was timed so perfectly to fit my mood.

I was all cried out and drained of emotion. I wanted nothing but to just lie there the rest of my life, to wallow in self-pity and scoff at my stupidity at leaving myself vulnerable and believing all the lies. My heart felt like it was wrenched into pieces.

"Char? You awake?" Becca asked groggily, getting up next to me on my bed. I had called her right after the fight with Byron and the ever faithful bestfriend that she is, she came rushing over to be by my side. She let me vent out my anger, she let me scream. She cried with me and just held me when I needed to be held. I didn't know how I would've survived the night without her. "Char?"

"Yeah," I replied without moving. "I'm awake." Every word scratched my dry throat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly. A small tear escaped from the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine," I lied, roughly brushing it away. "Did you sleep okay?" I turned onto my back to look at her.

"You don't have to worry about me, Char," she said, giving me a small smile. "I'm going to grab us some breakfast, okay?" I suppressed a grimace, wanting to barf even at the thought of food. But I just nodded and rolled back under my covers.

--

I must've fallen asleep again because I woke up to find another visitor in my room, Vanessa, leaning on my desk and whispering something to Becca. She realized that I was awake and smiled in greeting.

"Hey sleepy head," she said quietly. She came and sat by my side, running her hand through my hair.

"So you must've heard, huh?" I asked flatly. Vanessa cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Byron –"I flinched when I heard his name. "He - He was a mess when he came home last night. I knew something was up when he slammed the door and locked Adam and Jordan out of their room. He called in sick today. I haven't seen him all morning and he won't open the door for anyone." I closed my tired eyes and let out a deep sigh. A few moments of silence passed. This time, Becca cleared her throat.

"Here you go, hun," she said almost too enthusiastically, trying to change the subject and climbing on the other side of my bed. She was carrying a big mug of hot chocolate. "I made scrambled eggs and toast, too." I let out a groan.

"No food." I mumbled. I knew I was being difficult, but I didn't care. For once, I just wanted to be alone, much less have my jerk-of-an-ex-boyfriend's-sister be in the same room with me the morning after we broke up. Why the hell was she here anyway? To dig in the pain deeper than it already was? I felt anger rising up through me as I looked in Vanessa's consoling eyes.

...And then I realized what I was doing: directing my anger to someone who _completely_ did not deserve it. She was there as my friend. She was there to somehow get me through this.

My lip trembled and right when I thought I had no more tears to spare, my tears came out in torrents and I started to bawl. Vanessa hugged me tightly and didn't care that I was soaking her shirt with my tears.

...I couldn't afford to push away another person in my life. Not now. Not when I had already lost someone who was everything to me.

_A/N: break-ups suck, huh? right now, i kinda wish i started this story with two viewpoints, just so readers can see what Byron's going through . but nah, i'll leave it as a mystery. you can guess all you want. for me, i like it best when a writer doesn't have to spell out everything for you and just leaves you to wonder about things.... :)_


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY Desperate to Believe

**CHAPTER TWENTY - Desperate for a Sign**

"Charlotte?"

"Hmm?" I asked groggily, rolling over under my covers. My mom entered my room, carrying a tray.

"It's past five in the afternoon. You _have_ to eat honey," she urged, setting the tray down on my desk. The concept of time was lost to me. What was just hours felt like agonizing _years_ to me. "I made some Campell's soup," she offered. I _really_ wasn't hungry.. hunger was the last thing on my mind, but I accepted anyway, knowing she'd just keep bugging me about it.

I slowly sat up and propped myself up with a pillow. She placed the tray on my lap and sat by me as I ate. She told me I was asleep when Becca and Vanessa left an hour ago. I took a sip of the warm Cream of Mushroom soup and could feel her watching me. I looked up and she gave me a half smile.

"Rough day, huh?" she asked quietly. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. _Don't cry_, I told myself over and over.

"Not exactly one of the best days in my life, Mom," I said flatly, looking away as I swirled the soup around in the bowl.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, patting my leg gently. I clenched my jaw, wanting anything but to re-visit a single moment that happened last night. I shook my head slowly, still averting my eyes. I heard her sigh loudly.

"Honey, you can't just keep – "

"I _know_, Mom," I interrupted, getting annoyed. The last thing I needed right now was a sermon on dealing with break-ups. "Thank you for the soup," I said pointedly, taking it off my lap and giving it back to her.

"Charlotte, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Mom. Please. Can I _please_ just be alone?" I burrowed back under my covers. _Alone_. The word echoed through my head.

"Okay honey. If that's what you want."

The sound of her footsteps disappeared and I pulled the covers back. The rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly disappearing. An orange glow filled my room as the sun was setting outside.

I got up from my bed, my knees weak from lying down the whole day. I hobbled over to my dresser and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, dark circles appeared under my eyes and I was as pale as a ghost. I sighed and grabbed an elastic off the top of the dresser, knocking something off in the process. I pulled my hair back in a bun and bent down to pick it up.

A small piece of paper. The love letter Byron had written me.

I didn't need to read it. I had memorized it down to the last word. I stared at it numbly and took it with me as I sat down at my windowsill, looking out at the sinking sun.

_Tell me that we belong together...  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated...  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..._

Every moment I spent with him was burned in my mind. His voice singing our song resonated in my head. I held on tightly to the note, aching desperately for a sign telling me that I didn't just imagine it... that everything I felt was real and wasn't just a lie.

_I'll be... your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love suicide.  
I'll be... better when I'm older,  
I'll be... the greatest fan of your life.  
... The greatest fan of your life._

I wanted so desperately to believe.

_A/N: anyone care to guess where i'm going with this?? i now know where i'm headed with this story.... it took me a while to figure it out, but it's brewing somewhere in my thoughts. all it needs is to be typed out. so... dare i say it? this fanfic should be done in a few more chapters. but keep on reviewing pleeeeaaassee!! :)_


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE Daisies

_A/N: before starting this as my very first fanfic, i honestly thought i wouldn't even get 10 comments in total in my review box... but each time i update, the feedback is just growing and growing. you guys have absolutely no idea how much it really means to me and leaving comments just to let me know that you're reading is what pushes me to keep on writing. i know i've said this over and over, but thank YOU soo much. _

_Bewilderment: i so know what you mean about jeff being "hotter." in my head, he's this sunbleached, tanned california beach hottie. yummm. hehe. but to you, i offer a completely different picture of byron, how i've pictured him all along. a link to the cast of the characters in my head is posted at the bottom. the invitation is out to everyone to view it.. tell me what you think!! but in any case, you'll just have to keep reading!! then you can scream/yell/kick all you want if you're not happy! am i leading you on too much to the ending? don't count your chickens 'til the eggs have hatched! thanks for your comments, they're always such a riot to read! :) _

_stargirlie: COLLEGE?? phew.. i was starting to feel like a dweeb that here i was, at nineteen years of age and in college, writing a fanfic for the BSB. heh. what can i say? i think the books are timeless and i think i'll always find time to pick up an old copy and start reading just for the heck of it. beats my psych textbook, that's for sure! lol! anyway, thanks for making me feel less dweeb-like and letting me know that i'm not the only one out there... thank you for all the comments you've left me!! :)_

**The Cast**

**URL** _www. angelfire . com / retro2 / 00pimpleface00 / index.html_

_...totally different that what you had in mind? i rushed to find the pics that best represented what i had in this warped little head of mine. google and my scanner became my bestfriend for a few days – so if you don't agree, then.... you.. you suck! hah! kidding!! it's all in your imagination. i tried my best... i guess i'll leave up to you.. _

_... don't worry! this update isn't just a long, drawn-out author's note! hah. my apologizes! let's get this show on the road..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - Daisies**

**1:07**

The red digits from my alarm clock glowed in the dark. For the thousandth time that night, I uncomfortably shifted my position on my bed. I groaned and forcibly shut my eyes, covering my ears, foolishly hoping that this would silence the shouting voices reverberating in my head and let me sleep.

_This whole night? You brought condoms and was planning to have sex with me tonight.  
Why do you have to be this difficult? Why couldn't you just give in?  
I feel cheated and we're so not dropping this subject.  
I know you wanted it as bad as I did...  
That was all bullshit to see how far I would go with you.  
If that's want you want to believe, then there's nothing I can do.  
Man, Jeff was right. You're just a big tease.  
... Man, Jeff was right. You're just a big tease.  
... Man, Jeff was right. You're just a big tease._

My eyes flew open.

What? _Jeff _?

What did _he_ have to do with any of this? In my anger last night, I overlooked it. Now I was completely flustered and could think of no rational explanation why Jeff was suddenly part of our fight.

I tossed and turned the rest of the night, restless and unable to get those nine words out of my head.

--

The loud noise from my blow dryer drowned out the Lifehouse CD playing in my stereo. Needless to say, I barely heard the loud knock on my door, but I turned around just in time to see my mom enter my room. She gave me a surprised look.

"Hey Mom," I greeted, shutting the blow dryer off.

"Um. Good morning, sweetie. I-I thought you'd still be in bed..." she said, trailing off.

"And what? Be depressed the rest of my life?" I scoffed, turning to face the mirror as I brushed my hair. I saw her give me a concerned look through the reflection.

"So.. that's it?" she asked softly.

"What? What's '_it_'?" I asked angrily. "Do you really expect me to come crying to you every time a boy breaks my heart?" I wanted to take it back as soon as I saw the hurt look on her face. I sighed and turned to face her. "Mom. I'll be okay." She gave me a sceptical look. "_Really_. I just need to get my mind off everything that happened. I really hate feeling the way I felt all day yesterday."

"I understand, honey. But you need to get it out. You can't just keep everything bottled up inside."

"I-I'm not," I said stubbornly, turning back around. "I can deal with this by myself." I shut my eyes, hoping she'd just leave. I heard her sigh.

"Are you sure about that, Charlotte?"

"_Very_," I replied shortly. After a few seconds of silence, she walked up behind me and kissed the top of my head, saying,

"Have a good day then, honey." I nodded and waited as she shut the door behind her. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror.

Lying to my mom had never been that easy. I _wasn't_ okay. I didn't _want_ to deal with everything by myself.

...I just didn't need their pity. I didn't want them to look at me with their sad eyes and say "_I'm sorry_."

At that thought, I started to get teary again, but I quickly brushed the feeling away. I took a deep breath and plastered a big fake smile on my face. I had a baby-sitting job to get to and I knew I had to keep my business and personal life separate. I desperately needed this distraction.

--

"Hmm..." Jacqueline mumbled thoughtfully. "Is it a balloon?"

"Nope!" I replied, grinning. After a few moments of consideration, she suddenly gasped, pointing excitedly at my sand sculpture.

"I know! I know! It's my favoritest fruit! It's a _pear_!" I laughed.

"Yup! You got it!" She giggled at her accomplishment.

"Okay! Okay! Now it's _my_ turn. But you have to go away. It's a secret and you can't see 'til I'm done!"

"Alrighty then," I obliged, getting up and brushing the sand off my denim capris.

I stepped out of the sand box, barefooted and walked to a nearby bench, sitting down and crossing my legs under me. I smiled at Jacqueline's cute furrowed eyebrows as she concentrated deeply on her temporary work of art.

This was what I needed. I'd known deep inside that being there at that moment, baby-sitting and being with a kid like Jacqueline would made me smile again. I let out a contented sigh, glad that the awesome sunny weather was back again. It definitely helped to lift my mood.

"Hey." I turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Jeff walking towards me. He bent down for a second to pick something up and I pursed my lips, a single nod returning the greeting.

Without a word, he sat down next to me on the bench and watched Jacqueline playing in the sandbox. After a few moments passed, he stretched his arm sideways and offered what he was holding in his hand. It was a small daisy that he's picked from the underbrush. I couldn't help but smile and took it from him, twirling the stem with my fingertips.

Smiling, he gently took it from my grasp and leaned forward, placing it behind my ear. He looked into my eyes with the kind of warmth I missed seeing from him.

"I just dropped by your place," he said, keeping my gaze in his.

"To offer your condolences?" I joked, scoffing.

"In way.. maybe." I didn't answer and pryed my eyes away from his, keeping an eye out for Jacqueline. "Your Mom told me you were baby-sitting. I was driving back to my place and saw you here, so I decided to say hi."

"How very gracious of you," I replied flatly. My good mood was dampening. I knew that the topic looming above our heads was one that I particularly didn't want to talk about.

"So, I heard what happened between you and By-- "

"Jeff," I said, stopping him mid-sentence. "Let's just drop it okay?" He looked at me for a second and nodded. "I just need.... time. To get back to normal."

"How does a day and a half sound?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely. He chuckled. "Remember that promise I made to your mom that I'd come over for dinner before I went back to California?" I nodded. "Well, she invited me over tomorrow night. Do you think you'll be 'normal' by then?" He smiled as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I guess as normal as can be expected," I replied, shrugging. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Char! I'm finiiiished!!" Jacqueline cried from the sandbox.

"Coming, Jacq!" I called out. I stood up from the bench and turned back to Jeff.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Yeah." He started to get up, so I quickly said good-bye and jogged back to the sandbox.

"Hey Char!" I stopped in my tracks and turned back around.

"I think you'll be okay," Jeff said simply.

At those words, I gave him a genuine smile and mouthing the words "Thank you," I waved good-bye.


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO There Was No Moment

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - There Was No Moment**

The blue water rippled as I moved my left leg in a circular motion. I looked up and could only see a few stars lighting up the dark sky. I shivered as a cold gush of wind rushed by, forming small goosebumps on my bare shoulders.

"Here," Jeff said, taking off his red hoodie. I started to shake my head in objection, but he wouldn't hear any of it. "Really. Take it." He handed it over to me and I gave him a grateful smile before putting it over my halter top.

Right away, I recognized the distinct smell of his cologne. I still remembered it from when he used to hold me close....

"I swear, you're mom's _the_ best cook. Ever," he said, breaking me away from my thoughts. We were alone, sitting by the pool, finishing the two slices of homemade blueberry pie we got for dessert.

"I don't know if the cooking gene runs in the family though," I said with mock regret. He laughed.

"That's a damn shame then." A few moments of silence passed between us, just enough so we could hear crickets chirping nearby.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence. "Where's Britney tonight?"

"Britney who?" I shot him a dirty look and laughed when I saw the goofy grin on his face. "She's... somewhere."

"How..._ vague_." It was his turn to laugh. "I thought you'd much rather be running around with _her_ than having dinner with me and my parents."

"Then you underestimate me," he said, grinning. "The thing is, I don't know if me and Britney really _work_." I looked at him skeptically.

"You guys _both _seemed to be working fine in the making out department." He waved my comment away casually.

"Britney's just not the type of girl I can really _see_ myself with. She's not the type you'd want to bring home to your parents. She was a -- a _distraction_. I'll leave it at that."

"Wow. If I knew you'd be _this_ critical of girls, I don't know if I would've gone out with you in the first place," I teased. He gave me a small smile but looked away and into the distance.

"You were different. You know that," he replied quietly. I didn't know what to say to that, so I sat there, playing with a loose thread on his sweater.

The next few seconds happened so fast that I completely blanked out. Before I knew what was happening, Jeff suddenly turned and he bent down and he kissed me. It was strange how a gesture that was once was so sweet and compelling was now offending and just plain _wrong_ to me.

"_Jeff_!" I sputtered, turning my head and pushing him away with both my arms.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry," he said, flustered. "I thought we were both caught up in the moment and –"

"There _was _no moment," I spat, wiping my lips with the back of my palm. "For Christ's sake, Jeff! I just broke up with Byron two days ago!"

"I know, Char," he said weakly. "I _know_." He slowly let out a deep breath and roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"Then why –"

"I came back for you," he said softly. I furrowed my eyebrows, not completely understanding him. He sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head, seeming to collect his thoughts. "I don't want to pretend anymore. I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since I moved away. I thought it would be easier just to cut all contact with you, hoping I'd somehow forget the pain of leaving everything behind.

Being so far away from Stoneybrook -- from _you_ -- was so hard. I hoped that over time, I'd just forget that I loved you... but I didn't. Coming back here... I didn't know that I already lost you to my bestfriend..."

I sat there, listening to him in stunned silence. He looked up at me... waiting.

I -- I didn't know what to say. It was surreal. Half of me didn't want to believe the words coming out of his mouth. It made things so much more complicated. I didn't expect this at all.

_A/N: **THE END!!!** muahahaha. wouldn't that be extremely cruel and awful of me?? the plot thickens! I know a few of you are going to be mad, but i'm leaving this as a cliffhanger for now. sorry to say that mid-terms are coming up and this is distracting me. not good considering i'm waay behind in all my classes... sad to say, but i must put being science geek first before writing. :P so, you won't be hearing from me for a while. sorry!! if your desperate, leave your e-mail address if you can't put me on the Author Alert list – i'll give you a shout when i post up new chapters! and hey, it won't hurt and i'll love you guys even MORE if i reach the big 100 reviews!! J xoxo_


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE Out On The Line

_A/N: it's BACK!! thank you a bazillion trillion times for everyone who left comments. you guys are just so awesome for supporting this little project of mine and i should really apologize for being gone for such a long time. stupid mid-term exams.. i hate them with a passion! but thank goodness, that's over and done with and i've finally had some extra time to spend on some writing. i've spent a few days thinking about this, and i really like how the plot is turning out. i hope you guys will like it too. two new chapters are posted, so read and review!! xoxo_

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE - Out On The Line**

It was like time stood still for me. My thoughts swirled in my mind and I slowly opened my mouth, desperately hoping this would somehow prompt me to say something... _any_thing. But silence escaped my lips. I was at a loss for words.

With a sad look in his eyes, Jeff gave me a faint smile.

"You don't have to say anything," he said quietly. "I just didn't want to leave Stoneybrook without taking that risk... without letting you know how I felt about you."

He held my eyes in his gaze and I had to look away. My heart was aching for him. There he was, laying his heart out on the line for me, and in return, I was giving him.... _nothing_.

He seemed to take my silence as the answer that he needed from me. He softly chuckled and said, "I had this crazy thought in my head that this night was going to be one of the best nights of my life. The girl I loved would tell me she loved me back..." He paused for a while, his eyebrows furrowed as he collected his thoughts. "Just the _idea_ for being back with you again was worth the risk, Char." He looked up at me and let out a deep sigh. "So much for taking risks, huh?"

He looked out into the darkness and shook his head. "I-I should go. Tell your parents thanks for me." He got up and brushed the crumbs of his jeans. "I guess I'll just see you around then." He looked down at me longingly one last time and slowly turned to leave.

I closed my eyes, my breath shaking and tears pricking my eyes.

Was I about to lose out on a chance for an amazing relationship with someone who loved me? Was I ready to let him walk away from my life? Was I ready to risk my heart again, in it's already twisted and broken form?

"...Don't go." Those were the two words that managed to escape my lips. I prayed that he heard them, hoping desperately against having to repeat those words, having to be in that vulnerable position again. But I opened my eyes and he was already more than halfway across the lawn by then, making his way to the driveway.

It was as if I was being compelled by this unknown force as I jumped up from my seated position, my bare feet contacting the cold cement and sending a quick shock up my body. Grass cushioned the soles of my feet as I ran across the backyard. I hastily turned the corner into the driveway and slowed down my quick pace.

Jeff was already in the driver's seat of his mom's car, but the engine wasn't running and he had his head down on the steering wheel. I watched him for a few moments and he didn't move. I slowly approached the red sedan and softly tapped the glass window. Surprised, he abruptly turned his head and our eyes connected. I gave him a wistful smile and said,

"Please don't go."


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR Chance

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - Chance**

I leaned back on the porch railing and brought my knees up to my chest. Sitting down across from me, Jeff sprawled out his left leg, tucking the other under it. We both said nothing for a while, and I finally decided to say something.

"You know I'd be lying if I told you that everything you said to me tonight didn't matter to me," I said, avoiding his eyes and playing with my nails. "It _does_ matter. And honestly, I wouldn't even have thought twice about it if..."

"If you and Byron didn't happen this summer," he said flatly, finishing my sentence for me. I looked up at him and slowly nodded. "But it _did_ happen," he asserted. "And it's over. Does it still matter anymore when it comes to you and me?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip, searching my head for the answer.

"It does. To me." I said softly. "I'm just not that type of person who can fall in and out of love in a matter of a few changed instances. Seriously, it would be a hell of a lot easier if I could. Then it would be so much easier to forget about all the damn pain." I roughly brushed away the tears that were trailing down my cheeks. Jeff moved closer and reached for my hand. I looked down at our entwined fingers. "You _really_ hurt me, Jeff. You made me think that everything that happened between us was something I just imagined. You made me feel so damn stupid for believing that you felt the same things I was feeling when we were still together."

"You don't think I've thought about that?" he asked, looking intently into my eyes. "I hate myself for doing that to you. I was just so confused. I wanted to make myself forget. It hurt too much to remember all the good things, once they were all gone.... I'm sorry." I didn't realize it until then that I needed to hear those two words from him. Looking into his eyes, I knew that he meant it. It felt good to be finally rid of the heavy load that I had been bearing on my shoulders since he left.

"I-I'm scared that we're just going to be stuck in this cycle. That everything will go back to the way it was once you go back to California."

"It won't," he replied softly.

"How can I trust that?" I asked weakly, taking my hand away from his grasp. I was so sick of promises.

"That part is up to you. I can try, but I know you. Anything I say or do won't change your mind about that. I don't care how long it takes, but I can wait for that moment until you can trust me again." I reached over and touched the side of his face with my palm, giving him a small smile.

"I just need time to think all this over.." I said, trailing off. He slowly nodded. We sat in comfortable silence for a while and I contemplated the serious look Jeff was beginning to get on his face.

"Are you reconsidering that whole waiting deal?" I asked, teasing. He looked up at me and gave me a faint smile that quickly drained off his face. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly, concerned.

"If -If I want everything to be right," he said, struggling with his words. "...If I want everything to be different. If I want you to trust me again, I have to tell you the truth."

"About what?" I asked warily. He let out a frustrated grunt and got up. I watched him pace around my front porch away from me and finally lean forward on the railing, shutting his eyes forcibly. I slowly stood up and walked towards him, placing my hand on his tense back, without saying anything.

"God Char, I want to do the right thing. But I don't want that to mean that I'm going to lose you," he said painfully. I took my hand away and moved closer to lean my head on the back of his hunched shoulders. I felt his tense muscles relax as soon as I laid my head down. He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his head in the nape of my neck.

"Promise me that nothing is going change after I tell you this. Promise me that I still have a chance," he said desperately, after slowly pulling away a few moments later.

"I don't think can do that," I replied softly. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, stepping away and roughly running his hand through his hair. He back turned around and leaned forward on the railing. Slowly, he began to talk.

"It's.. It's about Byron," he said flatly. "We were hanging out one night and he was telling me how great things were going between you guys. I-I wanted to wring my hands around his goddamn neck for just reminding me that you were happy with _him_.. and not with me," he said angrily. "So I turned it back around on him. I started bragging about how far we went with each other when we were going out. It was all just a bunch of damn lies but I started hounding him, asking if you guys ever went as far as we did.

I wanted him to be a _guy_, be stupid and believe me. I wanted him to force you to do something you didn't want to. I just wanted you for myself and break up with him." He stopped there and I swallowed a lump forming in my throat. Everything started to click in my head. The night of the fight. Those words I couldn't get out of my head. Jeff was the reason for all of that.

"Why?" I asked, my breath shaky.

"Because I'm a selfish jack-ass," he said angrily, still turned away from me. His heavy breathing filled the silence.

"Jeff... this changes everything." He hung his head low and I let out a deep sigh. "But – " He swiftly turned his head around and looked at me with surprise. "But," I continued, now more firmly and assured, "The choice was ultimately up to Byron. With everything you told him, he didn't _have_ to give in to all the pressure. That was _his_ choice."

I moved to stand next to Jeff, leaning on the banister. "I-I broke up with Byron because I thought that everything leading to that night was all just some game to get me to sleep with him. I mean, not just what happened _that_ night, but from the moment we got together to when he told me that he loved me. I thought it was all just part of his plan. Now I know that it wasn't. Now I know that he was genuine about everything."

"So what now?" Jeff asked weakly.

"Honestly? I don't know," I admitted. "God, it's all too much for me right now to even wrap my mind around."

"Do I still have that chance?" he asked. I gave him a wistful smile.

"I don't know.... Maybe."

"I can live off maybe for a while," he replied, returning my smile. We both turned around, caught off-guard, when the front door suddenly opened.

"There you are!" my mom exclaimed. "I was looking everywhere for you guys. I was beginning to get worried. And apparently Jeff, your mom already is. She just called, wondering where you are. You _do_ know it's past midnight, right?"

"Right. Thank you. I should head home. Thank you for the great dinner," he said, rushing through his words.

"Anytime, dear. Be sure to come back and say good-bye when you leave for California, okay?"

"Will do. Good night." My mom said good-bye and closed the door, leaving us alone again. Jeff looked up at me and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I guess this is good night then," he said. I slowly nodded and walked down the front steps. We walked to his car in silence and before getting in, he wrapped his arms around me again and held me there for a long time as I lay my head down on his chest. When he finally let me go, his eyes wandered around my face and he slowly began to lean forward as he kissed the corner of my lips. I pulled back and smiled at him wistfully.

"Good night Jeff," I whispered.

Our attention shifted abruptly when we heard the ruffling of leaves and footsteps. We both looked up and could only make out a tall dark figure in the shadows, turning around and running away. The sound of footsteps echoed loudly down the empty street.

My heart stopped, as from the bright spotlight of a lone street lamp, we both realized who it was.

Byron. Running away, without a taking a second look back.

_A/N_: _how's that for drama? i know you guys aren't big fans of cliffhangers... awaits the pelting of rotten tomatoes... but it's fun. for me, anyway. hehe. no worries though, ICS&CC will be back soon. no more waiting three weeks for an update. cheers to that!_


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE Matters Of The Hear...

_A/N: the time has come. i should just say it: ICS&CC has been completed. this will be my last post... :(_

_ICS&CC was the very first fanfic i started to write and it has honestly been amazing trying to rediscover the love i used to have for writing when i was younger. i know i've said this over and over again, and it always sounds so cliché when you hear it from other people, but this wouldn't have been possible without everyone's support through these past couple of months. you guys are just so awesome and i'm grateful for everyone who's taken a few seconds out of their day just to leave a comment, even just to say they've been reading it. it means a lot -- really. so, before i get any more sentimental, i guess this is it. _

_i dedicate these last two chapters to everyone who's been there since the beginning. xoxo_

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE - Matters Of The Heart **

"_Wow_. And that's all I can say... _wow_." Becca's eyes were practically bulging out of her head by the time I finished telling her what happened the night before. I joined her on her bed, plopping my head down on the pillow next to her.

"It's just so... _surreal_," I said, trying to find the right word. "What the hell have I gotten myself into, Becca?" I groaned and grabbed another pillow to cover my face with. I screamed into it, the muffled sound the only evidence of my aggression.

I had barely slept the night before, tossing and turning over the decision I knew I had to make... _soon_.

After seeing Byron that night, and knowing what he saw, I knew I had to explain. I tried calling him over and over again, but he wouldn't come to the phone. I wanted to say I was sorry for calling him a liar and for believing that everything about our relationship was false. I wanted to know why he was there last night... did he want to try and work things out? Did seeing me with Jeff make him want to regret that?

"I'm screwed, Becca."

"You're not," she assured me. "We make the matters of the heart too complicated. It really should be one of the easiest things in the world."

"Ugh, you're just saying that because you already have Jordan," I retorted. "You already _with_ the one you're supposed to be with." I was starting to get irritated.

"Buddy," Becca replied warily. "Don't take whatever's going on in there out on me." I groaned.

"I'm _sorry_. It's just so frustrating." I sat up and buried my head in my hands. Becca sighed and sat up next to me.

"Think about it, Char. Who makes you feel like nothing can go wrong when you're with them? Who's the one who makes you feel like you can't breath when they're not around? Who loves you _because_ of your imperfections, not despite them?...." I shook my head slowly, not knowing the answer.

"What if I end up choosing the wrong person?" I asked quietly. "What if this is going to be one of the biggest regrets I'm going to have the rest of my life?"

"I can't answer that for you, Char," Becca replied softly. "In the end, you have to _know_ that you're making the right decision. Above everything else, it has to feel _right_ for you. You can't live the rest of your life regretting anything. I guess this is a one shot deal."

"Yeah. No pressure, huh?" I scoffed. She gave me a half smile and reached out to me.

"You deserve to be happy, Char," she said. "When it all comes down to it, who makes you happy? Who makes you feel that everything is right in the world because you're with him?"


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX Take Me Beyond

_A/N: how perfect... twenty six is my favorite number. :) it seems like a fitting end. so this is it, guys. some of you might have expected this, some of you probably didn't... but i love how this has ended. i've gone over several different endings in my head. and this, to me, was perfect. i hope you'll all feel the same way by the time you finish reading it. i hope that you all see that with everything that has happened with this story, it was meant to go down this path. _

_so, for the last time... let's get this show on the road, shall we? :)_

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX - Take Me Beyond**

"_Final boarding call for Northwest, Flight 355 to Phoenix, Arizona. Now boarding in Gate F-13."_

I checked my watch and sighed with relief. I was caught up on the freeway, in traffic, for what seemed like _hours_ and parking was such a pain. I made it to the airport with minutes to spare. Still, I was afraid he'd leave without giving me a chance to at least say good-bye. I pushed through the bustling crowd, side-stepping all the baggage on the floor.

I accidentally bumped into someone going in the other direction, and when I looked up to apologize, I realized it was Mr. Spier.

"Charlotte!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I-I just thought I'd come say good-bye to Jeff," I replied, flustered. "He didn't leave yet, did he_?" Please say no_, I thought desperately.

"His mother's actually just at the departure gate with him. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch him." I smiled gratefully and turned back around, quickening my step, practically at a run. I couldn't let him leave... not yet. Not with all the unresolved issues we had in our hands. I didn't want him to leave the way he did the last time.

I reached the departure gate and stood on my toes, craning my neck to see over the huge crowd of people. Every blonde head I'd see, my heart would jump.

"Where are you?" I muttered, biting my lip.

"Looking for someone?" My heart leaped at the sound of the voice and I swirled around to face a grinning Jeff Schafer.

"You're still here," I breathed. He smiled.

"I'm really sorry we didn't get to talk, "he said. "My mom kinda forced me into going to a trip with them to Washington DC." He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes. "I thought about you the whole time. But every time I'd reached for the phone, I'd remember you telling me that you needed time to think. I wanted to give you that...

Seeing you. Here..._ now_. Does that mean anything?" I slowly reached for his hand and looked up into his eyes that were filled with uncertainty.

In an instant, everything and everyone around us disappeared. It was like time stood still. Like the only thing that mattered was us and this moment.

"I'm here to say good bye," I said quietly. "I'm sorry Jeff. I -- I can't give you the answer that you're looking for." I forced myself to look away, his downcast eyes telling me everything. His heart was breaking right in front of me.

Slowly, he took his hand away from my grasp.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. Jeff reached over and gently pushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. I looked up at him, through my tears.

"It's okay," he said softly. He moved forward and embraced me, tighter than ever before. "I want you to be happy, "he said, whispering in my ear. "Even if it's not with me, I want you to be happy." Before he let me go, he kissed me firmly on my damp cheek.

"_Now boarding. American Airlines Flight 268 to Los Angeles, California. Passengers, please proceed to Gate B-3."_

"That's me," he said simply. I nodded slowly and once again, embraced him in my arms.

"Good bye." He let me go and looking down at me one last time, he walked away.

"Jeff," I called out. He turned around. "I want you to be happy too." He gave me a small smile.

"I'll be okay."

--

I soon found myself sitting in the driver's seat of my car, in the parking lot, crying.

The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him, even though I knew there was no other way around it. I had made my decision, and even though I felt horrible about hurting Jeff, the decision felt _right_ to me. I roughly wiped all my tears away and started to focus my muddled thoughts. I looked down at the dashboard clock, knowing I'd have to hurry to catch the end of Byron's baseball game. I let out shaky breath and put the key in the ignition.

--

I got out of my car and quickly looked sideways before crossing the street. From a distance, I could tell the game had just wrapped up, the team playing on the field jumping up in celebration of a win. I smiled, recognizing the red and white uniform of Byron's team.

"Hey Char!" Becca and Vanessa were on the bleachers, enthusiastically waving me over. I smiled in greeting as I joined them. They chattered on about how good the game was but I didn't hear a word they said.

My sights were set on the star pitcher. The guy surrounded by his team mates, surrounded by pats on the back and words of praise.

He didn't notice me at first, so I offhandedly excused myself and walked towards the field. I waited until the crowd dispersed and we were left alone by the dug-out. He looked long and hard at me, the broad winning smile draining from his lips. Wrenching his eyes away from mine, he walked past me without saying a word and started to gather his things.

"Byron --," I started, stepping towards him.

"Charlotte," he interrupted. I stopped dead in my tracks, the anger in his voice clearly evident. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to explain," I said, hurried. "I know what you saw. I know what you must be thinking."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, roughly throwing his things in his gym bag.

"Byron!" We both turned our heads. It was Adam. "We're heading to Phantom Pizza for a victory party. You coming soon?" He quickly noticed my presence. "Oh. You can come too, Char." I gave him a small smile, but shook my head. "We, uh, can wait a few minutes if you need time." He looked at Byron uncertainly.

Byron zipped up his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"I'm done with everything here," he said pointedly. My heart felt heavy, I was on the verge of tears. I just stood there as he walked away with his brother.

_You can't let him walk away_, a voice in my head asserted.

"Byron. Wait," I said faintly, tired and not finding the strength inside of me. _Please stop_, I silently begged. _Please talk to me._

The sound of footsteps on the clay ceased. I looked up, the tiny ray of hope inside of me failing to disappear. I watched him say something to his brother and soon, it was just him and me again. Him and me. That was the way it was supposed to be.

He slowly walked towards me and dropped his gym bag at our feet. He looked into my eyes, not saying anything.

"You missed a good game," he finally said.

"I was at..." I stopped mid-sentence and looked at him uncertainly.

"With _Jeff_," he spat. "At the airport." I nodded slowly. He clenched his fists and tore his eyes away from mine. "I can't believe you kissed him."

"W-We were caught up in the moment,"I stammered. "I was confused. I was hurting. Everything was in a jumbled mess in my head. It wasn't even a real kiss, Byron."

"It seemed real from where I was standing," he said flatly.

"Fine. You saw what you saw. But you don't _know_ the whole story," I said desperately. "Jeff told me he loved me, Byron. You really hurt me and there he was, offering me everything." I paused, catching my breath. "After everything was said and done, I had a choice to make: you or him. And even after all the crap we've been through, whenever I really thought about it, everything came down to you. _Only _you."

Catching me off guard, Byron chuckled.

"See, Char, that's where you and me differ. You called me a liar. You believed that everything between us was a mistake. Still -- there wouldn't even _be_ a choice if it were up to me. I wouldn't even have to _think_ about it. If you really believed that this was for real, you would've just known. Some how, some way, you'd just _know_." He looked away, like it hurt him too much to look at me.

"So what exactly are you saying?" I asked quietly, the words scratching my dry throat. In a weary voice, he replied,

"I'm saying I don't want to do this anymore. I'm saying I'm sick and tired of being second place when I put you first every single time."

"Don't say that," I pleaded, my voice shaking.

"It's done, Char. I don't want this. It hurts too much knowing _he's_ always going to be in your heart, no matter what."

"But-But Byron..," I protested, giving up on trying to hold in my tears. "I'm in love with_ you_."

"I'm sorry," he said flatly. His eyes brimmed with tears, but with those two words he turned and left me standing there. Alone.

My chest heaving, I let the tears leave me broken.

**THE END.**


	27. Final Author's Note

_**Final Author's Note**:_

_lets out a deep breath it's done!! anyone hate me?? honestly though, i know it's a depressing ending, but happily ever afters can get tiring... maybe it's just me being cynical.. :) haha. i'm sad that this is over. i can't believe i've written over 29,000 words on Microsoft Word. i've never written anything that long before. ever. but i loved every single moment of it. :)_

_sigh i'm a sucker...i just can't see myself disappointing anyone, just because you all have been so amazing... drumroll please? i'm thinking of starting a sequel to ICS&CC :) it'll take a while, so look out for it around mid-december. :) i hope you'll all be there to watch yet another one of my stories evolve... _

_thank you one last time for supporting Ice Cream Sundaes and Chocolate Cakes. i never imagined it would end up being this big once everything was said and done. leave me a comment for old times sake, will you? :)_

_signed,_

_pimpleface_


End file.
